Amortentia
by xXdrarryrebelleXx
Summary: "Why does the room reek of Malfoy's cologne?" "This is Amortentia, Harry. It's a love potion. It smells different to everyone depending on what what attracts them." Based on a tumblr imagine [ COMPLETE ]
1. Tumblr Imagine

What if one day Harry walks into potions late. Of course he doesn't know what they're brewing so the first thing he says is "Why does the room smell like it's drenched in Malfoy's cologne?" So everyone, including Draco, just kind of stare at him until Hermione explains. "This is amortentia, Harry, it smells different to everyone according to what attracts them." Then Harry just goes really red and kind of squeaks because now everyone knows he's in love with Draco.

 ** _Obviously some things will be different, but this is the main outline for what I decided to do._**

 ** _Sorry if they seem somewhat OoC (Out of Character) but this is my first Harry Potter fic & I'm super excited for it. Lemme know what you think! Don't forget to vote & comment & share 3_**

 ** _Enjoy ?_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't be late again. Snape is going to knock off 50 points and hand me a weeks worth of detention for good measure." Harry rushed out of the Gryffindor dormitories and towards the dungeons. As he got closer to the potion's classroom he smelt the familiar yet utterly antagonizing scent of Draco Malfoy.

He broke into the class quickly prepared to make some complaint to Snape about how Malfoy was skipping class, but when he entered the room Malfoy was in his usual seat and the room was drenched in his smell.

No one had noticed he had entered the room yet because of how hard they were focusing on their cauldrons which seemed to be brewing some pearly hued substance. Harry was sure he had seen it before, but it didn't matter. He was confused. Had Malfoy taken control of the class? Was this how he'd come to own such luxuriously scented soap and cologne?

"Why does the room reek of Malfoy's cologne?" Harry asked no one in particular. As he looked around he noticed how shocked everyone was to not only see him finally join the class, but to hear what he said. Draco blushed hard and looked over at Harry with eyes as big as saucers, yet just as quickly reclaimed his composure. Hermione looked as though she would have to explain death to a child as she spoke lightly.

"This is Amortentia, Harry." She looked at him as though that should be enough. She took in his confused face and realized he still didn't understand. As she spoke he began to break the scent apart. It wasn't just Malfoy's cologne. It was all of him. Soft vanilla, a cool metal scent like that of more than a few galleons, a hint of citrus from living in such a clean home and by far the least pronounced was the small lingering scent of chocolate.

He looked over at Hermione again, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a love potion," she spoke solemnly. "It smells different to everyone depending on what attracts them."

The words sunk into Harry and the blood began to rush to his cheeks. He was out of the classroom before anyone could say anything else. Once he had left everyone looked at Draco.

"What?" He spoke calmly as if nothing had happened.

"What do you smell, Malfoy?"

"Why would I tell you, Granger?" She looked at him harshly and he rolled his eyes while taking a whiff of the potion again. "Fine. I smell fresh dew, a warm fire place, treacle tarts, soap and broomstick polish." He slid his chair back smoothly, handed his finished potion in to Snape and left the classroom at his usual easy pace before exiting and rushing further into the dungeons towards the Slytherin dorms.

"I can't believe I admitted that to the entire bloody class." He knew Hermione would figure it out. That's the kind of girl she was. "Granger never knows when to leave well enough alone."

Once he entered the common room he calmly strutted to the bedroom. No one would be there during class. Having a free period really paid off. Well Herbology might as well be a free period.

Harry screamed.

Well not out loud, but he wanted to. He placed a silencing charm over himself and did exactly that.

By now it was lunch time and luckily Harry didn't have Charms with Draco. He wasn't ready to be tormented quite yet. As he was rolling off of his bed to make his way to the Great Hall, Ron entered looking at him with a mix of confusion and worry.

Harry winced at the look on his face and began scratching at the back of his head awkwardly.

"I assume you talked to Hermione?"

"Of course I talked to Hermione. She chased me down for at least 20 minutes before forcing me to listen."

Ron was in the bathroom during the entire potions debacle and was too oblivious to notice anything had happened once he had returned.

"You didn't even tell me you were into blokes like that, Harry. Or blokes at all to be quite honest," Ron spoke as though he was heartbroken. "We're best friends yet you won't even let me be there for you. And Malfoy!? Of all the students in this school?"

"Well I didn't think it was very important whether I liked blokes or not. Plus do you honestly think it's going to be kept quiet for much longer. Rita Skeeter is probably half way done with an article by now. Not to mention I don't like Malfoy, let alone liking him that way. He's an arse. I could never look at him that way. It's just something pleasant about his scent, it has to be. And I promise I'll let you know if anything changes." Harry stretched and made his way around Ron and towards the door that led out of the common room. A smile broke out across Ron's face as he got an idea.

The questions wouldn't stop the entire walk to the Great Hall.

"So is that what was going on with you and Cedric during fourth year?" Harry rolled his eyes and tried to walk faster to get away from the Weasley that wouldn't stop hounding him with questions.

"We aren't having this discussion right now, Ron," Harry said and Ron nodded before speaking.

"You're right, we can talk over lunch!" Ron ran off to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Harry mumbled under his breath before joining them.

As he made his way over to the table he noticed how many people were watching him. It was as though both Slytherins and Gryffindors could agree that their chosen one was uncomfortable and their gazes were gone almost as quickly as they had met him.

Harry sat quickly and let his forehead hit the table, shielding him from any prying eyes as he blushed uncontrollably. He discovered he was never going to be used to the feeling of being watched. As he swam in self loathing and embarrassment Draco walked in and made his way to the opposite side of the room sitting at the Slytherin table, being followed by both Crabbe & Goyle.

As he slowly grabbed a firm green apple he looked across the hall to where Harry usually sat and felt confused when he wasn't there. He shifted a bit to get a better view before noticing that he merely had his head on the table. As if he had been shocked Harry looked up at him. He smirked and took a bite out of his apple and began chewing, only stopping to lick the juice from his lips and go in for another bite. Harry blushed and looked away before forcing his head back to the table.

Once lunch had ended the students of Hogwarts began to slowly make their way back to their classes. Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts next and he wasn't prepared to miss it over a weird stare during lunch and a scent slip up in Potions. This was another Malfoy free class and he could easily take his mind off of it. Or so he thought. Once his foot was on the other side of the door he was being pulled across the hallway and down a set of stairs into a random unused classroom. He barely had time to scream before he realized what was going on. As he went to speak he noticed something. That sweet vanilla and that easy citrus.

Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Asked Harry, rolling his eyes. It was almost instinct to be pissed off at Malfoy, just to be pissed off.

"Potter, you know what I noticed?" Draco asked as though they always had casual conversations in abandoned classrooms.

"That you're a pompous git and we're going to be late to our classes?" Harry spoke sarcastically while trying to remove himself from both Draco's stare and the wall he had been pinned to.

"No," said Draco angrily as though he was being awoken from a dream. "You smell like treacle tarts and broomstick polish."

"Well isn't that grand? Can you let me go to class now?"

"You haven't had treacle tart in days. Not to mention you don't have quidditch practice until Wednesday."

"Is there a point here, Malfoy?"

"Will you just let me fini-I think...What I mean is that, I think I know what Amortentia smells like to me." Draco looked into Harry's eyes with anger and hopefulness.

"Okay. Am I supposed to ask in order to know that too?" Harry's heart was beating a bit faster now, but it wasn't because he was nervous. No. Definitely not. It was because he was anxious because Draco could possibly kill him not to mention he was running late for Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Yep. Thats why.

Draco leaned in close enough to Harry so that when he spoke, his breath fanned smoothly across his lips.

"It smells like you, Potter."

Harry closed his eyes as Draco leaned in closer to him, before he realized what he was doing he was leaning into Draco as well. He snapped out of it just before their lips touched and pushed Draco away.

"Nice try, Malfoy. You almost had me. Just because I like how you smell doesn't mean I like you. Sometimes I may even want to have sex with you, but all I have to do is think about who you are and remember how much I hate you." Harry storms away, rushing to class before he really does get a week or two worth of detention.

Draco was still staring at the spot Harry had left for almost five minutes when he decided it was best to just go back to the Slytherin dorms. Missing another class wouldn't throw him that far behind. He had already completed his homework and he was sure he could easily come up with some excuse as to why he wasn't there when Blaise or Pansy asked, but right now he had to bathe.

Not only had he almost kissed Potter, he admitted how Amortentia smelt of Harry and the chosen one had even begun to mention how he sometimes thought of having sex with a certain Slytherin.

He could not run to the showers fast enough. After brewing that potion this morning it was as though Potter's scent had become even more intoxicating. He felt drawn to him in a way he hadn't been before. He wanted to be near him and see him smile. He wanted to be able to kiss Harry's soft pink lips while soothing his scar and running his hands through his dark curls or doing anything else that would make Harry happy.

He didn't remember ingesting any of the love potion, but he was sure something was going on, because he would never think about Potter that way. Maybe it was the fact that Potter had admitted his thoughts and partial feelings that led Draco to begin experiencing his own. Whatever it was, he had to figure it out before he saw Potter again or who knows what he may do.

 ** _Thank you for reading! I totally appreciate it. I'm not from the UK at all._**

 ** _I'm a Hogwarts transfer from Ilvermorny._**

 ** _I'm terribly sorry if the wording or grammar or whatever is off._**

 ** _Lemme know what you think! This story will get sęxual at some point so you have been warned. New chapter will be up later/tomorrow._**

 ** _Thanks Again!_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry walked or more truthfully, ran towards his next class. It was like this Monday would never end. As he stepped farther from Malfoy he could feel his heart flip over as it sank lower inside of him. Malfoy had almost kissed him. Albeit a joke, it had still almost happened. Not only that, but he had said something about Harry being what he smelt when he was able to catch a whiff of the practically illegal love potion.

Harry blushed as he thought about what Draco had said. Wait. More importantly was how he had said it. Malfoy had stuttered. Draco had a way of speaking even insults with an air of arrogance and social grace, but within a few moments he was basically a fool stumbling over his own words.

The thought of Malfoy failing at something almost made Harry pleased.

Almost.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had never been a longer class. Harry was sure of it. As he sat back in his chair, casting a spell so that he wouldn't topple out of it while leaning it on two legs, he thought about how to tell his friends what happened. They had basically accepted him as being...gay? Is that what he was? He had liked Ginny before and Cho as well. So what was he? Bi? Pans? Harry wasn't even sure anymore. All he knew was that he felt the strong urge to both snog Malfoy and punch the git in his unfortunately handsome face.

Harry looked up from his thoughts, glad that Remus had been given his job back as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but his face paled as he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Uh what?" He managed to squeak out while the rest of the class broke into a fit of giggles.

"I asked what kind of spell would be best to repel a Niger Luscus? Also known as black eyed beings," Remus spoke while looking at him expectantly. Harry shrugged before speaking.

"A repelling charm?" A few snickers were heard from the other Gryffindors. Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry before her own arm shot into the air.

"Hermione?" inquired Professor Lupin.

"Although Harry was on the right track, you would need more than just a repelling charm. Supposing that most Niger Luscus' travel either alone or in pairs, a wizard would need to cast either a binding charm or a silencing charm first before proceeding with both a repellant and a full body inferno." She looked quite pleased with herself as Lupin nodded at her answer.

"And why is that, Ms. Granger?"

"Because Black Eyed Beings tend to be lonely and homeless. They tend to wander and force themselves on anyone who will listen. They don't have a personality and can sometimes give off a feeling of fear-"

"Like Malfoy?" said Seamus through a yawn from the back of the class, causing the room to erupt into a fit of laughter before catching Lupin's stern face.

"But what makes them dangerous?" Remus asked, pressuring the class.

"Well Professor, what makes them the most dangerous is their ability to strike fear into anyone near them. Much like dementors they seem to feed on despair, but whereas dementors devours one's soul, black eyed beings take possession of one's entire body. At this point the person is considered dead and the black eyed being either discards or eats it's previous body. Not much is known about that..." She looked down as she finished as though the thought scared her a bit too much. Lupin nodded solemnly then smiled at the class.

"For the rest of class you will pair up and practice a plethora of body binding spells. A black eyed being can not be trapped the same way twice by the same wizard. Therefore you must always be prepared." Once Remus was done speaking he looked over at Harry. "May I have a moment?"

They walked out into the corridor and Harry began to find his shoelaces increasingly interesting. Remus looked at him lovingly.

"I heard something quite odd happened in potions this morning between you and you like to talk about it?" Harry was glad that he had someone like Remus to be there for him. Being that his entire family was dead, excluding the Dursleys, he was glad he had someone looking after him. Even so, this was not something he wanted to talk to his professor about, even if it was just Lupin.

"No sir, I'm alright." He avoided Remus' gaze as long as possible before he noticed that his professor was smiling at him. "You're beginning to scare me Professor." It looked as though Lupin was looking behind Harry before he turned around and left him in the corridor in order to dismiss the class a bit early. When Harry turned around Malfoy stood there with eyes as unreadable as ever and his poise recaptured in every stiff and alert movement.

"Potter." Harry looked over at the blonde and couldn't believe he had thought Malfoy could be able to show him any face other than this one of smug arrogance.

"Malfoy." He rolled his eyes and tried to stroll past the blonde before having his wrist grabbed and his entire body yanked back.

"I thought we were having a conversation here, Potter." He still had that smug look on his face.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I suppose it would be the way you're looking at me. It's sending chills down my spine." He spoke sarcastically, but Draco meant every word.

"Oh Merlin's beard, Malfoy. Will you stop this nonsense already! Do I have to apologize for finding you attractive now as well!?" Harry squeaked as he realized what he had said and snatched away from Malfoy before he had a chance to bore those gray orbs into him and his heated cheeks.

Draco was too stunned to speak.

The golden boy found him attractive? This had to be some sort of cruel joke.

As he heard Harry walk off he made his way to his last class of the day , Transfiguration. Which just happened to be one of his more annoying lessons. He rolled his eyes and made his way down the corridor and towards the stairs.

Draco was going to head to class. He really was, but somehow he found himself in one of the less populated parts of the library surrounded by books about love. He had a thought while on the way to Transfiguration. Was there a way to change your sense of attraction and therefore your ideal scent from Amortentia? After reading through 6 books almost as thick as A History of Magic and just as boring, he found nothing even close to being helpful until he began reading "Love: Potions, Parts, Poets, & Premise" which mentioned something along the lines of: "allowing the aroma of those that you love to surround you will help ensure that your love stays strong, true and pure."

Maybe that was the issue. It wasn't that Draco was in love with Harry, it's just that his scent was familiar and it had tricked his senses into creating a false love from memories and feelings of security. Malfoy rolled his eyes. He knew something was up. His heart had been beating too wildly when Potter was around. And even wilder when he thought of him. Potter was the same annoying Gryffindor he had been yesterday.

If this was first year or even fourth year Draco may have admitted that his feelings were real, but there was too much hanging in the balance for him to possibly accept that now. His father was a Death Eater and he was pretending to be one. Admitting his love for The-Boy-Who-Lived would not help him be a believable pawn for the Dark Lord, regardless how great Potter smelled up close. Or how fast Draco's heart beat when he thought of those emerald eyes and seemingly soft hair.

He left the books on the table and snapped his eyes open before sneaking away quickly to the dungeons, making a B-line towards the Slytherin dormitories. What he needed was a cold shower.

The next morning Harry woke up with a small smile on his face, and every idea why.

"Bloody hell, Harry," spoke Ron while trying to pull his pants up and looking over at a fully dressed Harry. "Someone is over-eager. We don't even have potions today, mate." Harry smiled wide.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Harry beamed at Ron. Although they had Charms, which wasn't much better than Transfiguration on most days, he would have a Malfoy free day (unless one of them purposely made it otherwise) and that was what please him the most. Ron looked confused.

"I thought you were into Malfoy now though..." Harry scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"He's still as much of an insufferable git as he was before potions class yesterday." Ron nodded thoughtfully then quickly finished dressing before he and Harry rushed off to meet Hermione at breakfast.

Once they were in the Great Hall Harry noticed with great pleasure that Malfoy wasn't there yet. It was still pretty early, but since he was having such a great day so far he finished his food and rushed Ron and Hermione off to their first class, Charms. Hermione yanked her arm from Harry's grasp, causing him to stop and look back at her.

"Harry, what is going on with you? We have Charms this morning!" Harry nodded at her smiling. "You probably haven't even finished your essay, which is due today." The smile fell from his face but she continued. "So why in the name of Merlin are you trying so hard to get to class on time!?"

"Wow, Potter. Even the Mudblood has grown tired of your nonsense." Malfoy walked casually down the corridor being flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and waving a quick goodbye to Pansy and Zabini. He looked over Harry's shoulder in order to get a better view of Ron. "And what does the weasel think? Has Potter finally lost it?"

"Go hex yourself, Malfoy. This doesn't concern you," spit Ron while attempting to pull Harry and Hermione behind him.

"I forgot how much the Chosen One liked to make his friends fight his battles for him. It can't be that much fun on the sidelines, can it, Potter?"

"I wouldn't know. You should ask your Dark Lord, Voldemort. He doesn't seem to get his hands dirty. I mean, why should he? He has you lot to send off to Azkaban when things go wrong," as Harry spoke the color drained from Draco's face and both of their hearts tugged at the pain they inflicted on the other. He turned allowing Ron to pull him down the corridor towards Charms before he could fully survey the damage. He could conjure a quick essay once they got into the classroom if it was still early enough.

Hermione whined for a majority of the time it took for him to conjure up a believable Charms report. Harry wasn't listening, but he knew she was telling him to do better and make sure his work was done on time. He just nodded and made affirmation noises until he had finished his essay. He handed it to her to read over. She nodded, but insisted he fix some of his grammatical errors because the way she saw it he "wasn't that daft."

Once class was over they rushed to DADA. Which went by fairly quickly due to the fact that they were just continuing practice on body binding spells. When it was finally time for lunch Harry almost flew to the Great Hall which would have been perfectly fine if Malfoy hadn't been standing in the corridor waiting for him. Without noticing he ran head first into Malfoy's chest being he was a bit shorter than the blonde. Before he realized what he was doing, he had fists full of Malfoy's robes and was taking his time inhaling the boy's sweet aroma.

"You're going to make a scene, Potter." At the sound of Malfoy's voice Harry stepped back allowing both their hearts to catch up to being away from each other.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"You ran into me, Potter. Watch where you're going." At that Malfoy made his leave, brushing past Harry headed in the direction of the dungeons.

"Skipping Lunch again, Malfoy?" called Hermione honestly concerned. The boys looked at her confused and insisted she tell them what was going on once they were seated in the Great Hall.

"He's been in the library a few times. He was researching some things about l-" she looked up from her homework and shook her head as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "He's been studying a lot. I've been trying to help him out." Ron choked on his mashed potatoes.

"And why the bloody hell would you do that for?!" He asked surprised, still coughing up potato.

"Because, Ronald, some students like to be prepared for their NEWTS...and he asked for help."

"The NEWTS are months away! Not to mention Malfoy wouldn't ask for help if his life depended on it. He's a bloody Malfoy!" Hermione's face paled just as Ron finished his sentence. When he turned around to see what had her so shaken, there stood Draco with his usual you-are-beneath-me-stare.

"You left this in the library, Granger," he spoke confidently while handing her a thick hardcover book. It looked ancient and it was covered in golden scrolls and a singular golden eye of Horus that stared out from the center of the cover. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I'd been looking for it," she spoke sweetly to him as if he were some hurt puppy she had rescued. He nodded at her then walked to the other side of the Great Hall to take a seat at the Slytherin table. Once he was there he locked eyes with Harry.

Harry thought maybe his eyes were lying to him, because it looked as though Draco was biting his lip. And there was most definitely a blush settling across his face as he and Harry stared intently at one another. Draco's gaze dropped.

What was going on inside his head?

 ** _This one is a bit of a longer chapter, I think. The length will vary depending on what's going on in the story, but this should be the usual length. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment & share. Thanks so much for reading! _**

**_( This story was originally on Wattpad soooooo you can go there for some of my other fics)_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry didn't see Draco for the rest of the day. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he didn't have to worry about fending off backhanded remarks about his lack of talent or any more jokes about his Amortentia incident, but a curse because he knew he had potions tomorrow and they were lab partners. Harry tensed up. They would have to re-brew the potion as partners since he had come in late and one of them would have to test it out. He shivered at the thought of Malfoy having that much power over him nor did he want to be able to have that much power over someone like Malfoy either.

He went to bed early that night.

"Potter," spoke Snape eerily. "Can you explain to the class what Amortentia smells like to you?" Harry tried to tell Snape that he already told the class on Monday, but his voice wasn't working.

"I think it smells like me, Professor." That was Malfoy's voice. "Isn't that right, Potter?"

As he turned to look at Malfoy the classroom turned from a room of potions to the Slytherin dormitories. Draco had his own room? As Harry tried to move off the bed he noticed that Malfoy had him tied to the headboard wearing only his Gryffindor boxers. That is when he began to properly freak out.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Malfoy strutted over to him wearing nothing but a pair of forest green boxers. "I rather like it when you don't protest." The closer he came the Harry the weaker Harry became. Once he was close enough to kiss him, he did. When Draco moved away again his scent lingered, causing Harry to visibly shutter and his cock to harden as well. "Someone's over eager." Malfoy smirked down at Harry while pulling at his boxers.

Harry woke with a start. Ron chuckled beside him. Sending him a warm smile.

"Don't worry, mate. We're actually on time today. 'Mione is going to be proud. She's waiting in the common room with Ginny. She wanted to know if today was a good day for quidditch practice."

Harry nodded at Ron. He was too consumed by his dream to really listen to what his freckled face friend was saying. He got dressed and followed Ron into the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry approved Ginny's idea for quidditch practice then followed a bickering Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even as they sat he could not focus on eating because his only thoughts were full of Draco Malfoy. He began picking at bacon and poking around with his bits of egg before giving up completely and just taking a large sip of pumpkin juice.

Hermione, never one to miss a beat, looked at Ron.

"Did something happen after curfew last night?" She spoke quietly hoping to not break Harry's concentration.

"Not that I know of," said Ron around a mouthful of eggs and toast with jam before stuffing a sausage in as well. He swallowed then turned to Harry offering a sausage off his plate. Harry took it absentmindedly and placed it on his own plate before standing and walking out of the Great Hall with his head down, scratching at the back of his head. "If he didn't want it, he could have given it back," said Ron reaching for Harry's plate.

Draco walked away from the portrait outside of the Slytherin common room and continued through the dungeons towards the Potions classroom. He was glad the lust potion Zabini had tricked him into drinking had worn off and he opened the door expecting to be alone. He was skipping breakfast so obviously he would be a bit early. He wanted to make sure all of the ingredients were laid out properly so that Potter couldn't mess anything up when they re-brewed the Amortentia. His face paled when he took into the account the fact that the ingredients were already out and took a deep breath.

"Didn't expect to find you here, Potter." He remembered how much he had wanted Harry during dinner the previous night and cursed Blaise again for forcing him to drink that potion.

"U-uh Hey Malfoy..." Harry visibly blushed and looked away from him as though something was embarrassing him and Draco smirked.

"Am I making you nervous, Potter?"

"No! You just scared me, is all." Draco nodded although he didn't believe it and motioned towards their table with his hands.

"You've lain out all of the materials?" he said more like a question rather than a statement.

"Well being that you're better than me at making potions i thought I'd just be here for moral support. You know, cutting, mashing, grinding..." At the last word Harry's face turned visibly pinker (if that was possible) and he refused to look up at Draco.

"Are you- Are you blushing, Potter?" Harry shook his head quickly and put his forehead to the table. "Are you sure? You look fairly red to me." Harry nodded into the countertop but still refused to look up. Malfoy rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the small smile from creeping onto his lips. Harry was being adorable and it wasn't purposeful.

For about the hundredth time this week, Draco thought about fucking the Chosen One.

As Snape entered the class he paused a moment by the door before tossing the end of his robe and making his way to his desk at the front of the room. The rest of the class filed in shortly after.

"Monday was merely a practice lesson. Today you will be brewing Amortentia and then allowing your partner to drink it. If you don't mind turning to Chapter 9 in your textbooks. You will find the ingredients and directions needed for this particular brew." Snape rolled his eyes as he then began walking around the busy room. "I urge you all to read over the introduction. It will give you some interesting insight in case certain things go amiss." He stopped in front of Neville. "Will someone please tell me why Longbottom is in front of this cauldron? I would rather not have him cleaned off the walls later. 20 points from Gryffindor." The Slytherins around the room broke into a fit of giggles and chuckles.

Neville slid his cauldron over to his desk mate, Blaise Zabini, who couldn't bring himself to stop laughing until Snape took 5 points from Slytherin as well.

Draco looked over at Harry before narrowing his eyes.

"If I have to brew it then you're drinking it, Potter." Harry lifted his head from the desk, still blushing, and nodded. "Well hand me an Ashwinder egg then you can start powdering the moonstone since there is no instant."

Harry quickly handed Malfoy the carton of Ashwinder eggs and a small jar of rose thorns before placing the moonstone inside of the mortar and grinding it into a powder with the pestle. He slid the powder over to Draco who had already begun to pick the leaves off of a peppermint plant. Harry's heart flipped at the sight of Malfoy brewing potions. A stray piece of hair had fallen into his otherwise undisturbed face. He had his brows furrowed together while he focused on placing precise measurements into the cauldron. He spoke to Harry without looking at him and it took a moment for the words to register.

"...pearl dust?" Harry looked around himself when he noticed that it was beside Malfoy on the side where he was stirring. He pointed. "Well I can't get it, can I, Potter?"

Being that Draco was sitting on his right side Harry decided to reach for the pearl dust with his left hand. As he leaned closer in order to reach for it, he found himself face to face with Draco. When he looked up he noticed how close he was to the preoccupied wizard and quickly snatched away, placing the pearl dust within Malfoy's reach then looked away blushing.

"Your eyes are extraordinarily green," said Malfoy, sounding more surprised than he looked.

"Thanks, Malfoy." He spoke quietly, but Draco calmed at the sound of his voice before sprinkling in the pearl dust and a few other ingredients. He gave it approximately 12 more stirs and left it to brew then turned to Harry.

"So, Potter, are you ready to fall in love with me?" He said it jokingly, but he was practically swooning at the idea of Harry loving him. Even for just a few hours. That was plenty of time.

"It's not love," said Harry shuffling through his potions book and pointing at the introduction to the chapter. "It's infatuation or borderline obsession." He smiled up at Malfoy as though it was a joke and Draco was sure the Weasel would have laughed, but all he could think about was the idea of Harry being even the slightest bit infatuated with him.

Study sessions with Granger told him nothing too extensive about Harry other than the fact that he was always thinking of a certain Slytherin. Whether that was good or bad, she wouldn't let on.

"Well," spoke Hermione from across the room. "The potion may not work on you then, Harry." Harry turned around seemingly upset.

"And why is that 'Mione?"

"Well because it's supposed to create new feelings. It doesn't work if they're already there. You've been obsessed with Malfoy since first year."

"She's right, mate," spoke Ron from 2 rows behind her.

Draco looked at Harry's red-cheeked face, amusedly.

"Potter, I'm flattered." He leaned into Harry's ear whispering softly. "That makes my dick jump." Harry's face turned visibly redder and Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at the poor Gryffindor. While he nudged Harry insistently, Snape made his way back to the front of the room.

"Usually the effects of a love potion such as Amortentia would last at most 24 hours. That is of course depending upon how much a person weighs or eats as well as what other potions a wizard is using at the time. This particular brew however has been extended to last until next Monday." Gasps were emitted from a few girls while the rest of the room snickered. "This amount of time works best for your partner to observe and experience the true effects of the potion. Once the effects wear off you are to write an essay explaining everything you learned from the experience. Both essays will then be merged into one and each group will receive one final grade. I insist that you do not take this assignment as a joke." Once he was finished Snape returned to his desk and allowed each group to decide who would take the potion.

It seemed like Harry and Draco were the only one's truly prepared. Neville and Blaise were still mixing in pearl dust; Ron had just won a match of rock-paper-scissors that deemed Crabbe as the one to ingest the potion; and Hermione was still pouring the concoction into a container that Pansy didn't have to watch herself drink from.

Draco picked up an average sized vial and carefully poured the mixture inside before handing it to Harry who almost immediately shut his eyes then snapped them back open to look at the blonde in front of him once he caught a whiff of his aroma. He blushed when Malfoy caught him staring and downed the potion in one go, knocking his head back and pouring it in. After a few moments Draco looked at him expectantly.

"Well, how do you feel? Do you want to snog my face off like that lot is doing over there," he said motioning with his chin towards Hermione and Pansy. Harry shook his head, his cheeks growing pinker and pinker.

"I don't feel any different. My heart is beating a bit faster now, I guess. Maybe it just intensifies what I want to do anyway...?" Harry inquired, then snapped his mouth shut once he realized he was talking too much again. Malfoy smirked.

"And what is it that you want to do, Potter?" Harry shook his head, but he moved his chair closer to the blonde, placing his hand on Malfoy's knee.

"You all have been excused from classes for the rest of the day in order to get used to this new predicament, but that just means you have night time study sessions for the rest of the week." Snape dismissed the class then retreated behind his desk into his office.

Everyone dispersed, while being followed by those who had ingested the Amortentia.

"You can either move your hand or I will move it for you, Potter." Harry quickly dropped his hand then moved it to the other leg and waited for Malfoy's next move. "Do you have anywhere we could be alone?" Harry nodded as fast as possible trying to keep Draco happy while under the potion's illusion of love. "Take me there."

Without so much as another breath Harry had grabbed Draco's hand and was pulling him along behind him towards the Room of Requirement. He walked by the door three times thinking of somewhere comfortable where he and Draco could be alone. When he finally opened the door there was a common room with a mix of both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. on each side of the room there was a doorway that led to what Harry assumed to be separate sleeping quarters for each boy's respective house.

Harry looked at Draco happily as if he were a puppy waiting on his reward. Draco smirked and patted Harry, who immediately deflated, on the head. Malfoy noticed and smiled.

"Well what were you expecting, Potter?" Harry shrugged. The effects of the potion wasn't extreme because he liked Malfoy before, but it did make his feeling of being liked by the blonde a bit more intense. He stepped closer.

"You smell like vanilla," he mentioned while sniffing the air around Malfoy longingly. "I wonder..." he said mostly to himself before stepping even closer to Malfoy and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Draco was surprised, but Harry stepped back fairly quickly anyway, nodding to himself. "You taste like vanilla too," he mumbled.

Draco growled lowly in his throat and pulled Harry back into him.

"Don't be a tease, Potter," he grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pulled him into another kiss. Draco wasted no time running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip pleading for entrance. When his lips finally parted Malfoy shoved his tongue into his lab partner's mouth before finding a wall and pushing Harry into it roughly.

Harry squeaked at the contact before they both unbuttoned their robes and tossed them onto one of the lounge chairs. Harry began to take in how good Draco looked in a well fit pair of black trousers. When he felt something warm and wet on his neck. It was clear to tell that Draco had been nipping at him and he moaned when he bit down a bit harder. Draco smirked into him before stepping back to survey the damage, rubbing the spot lightly.

"There may be a bit of bruising, but Malfoy's love to show others that they own something."

Harry's breathing calmed and his heart slowed back down to a regular pace as well. The potion wasn't in effect anymore. He decided to take note of how it just enhanced his feelings for Draco since he had begun to like him. Then on the other hand it must have also diffused any anger he harbored towards him, turning hatred or anger into passion and desire. Maybe it would only flare up when he felt exceptionally upset with the blonde. He nodded to himself then looked up at Draco who was staring at him worriedly. Harry didn't know Malfoy could do the worried look and he thought about why he would ever want to hate the boy in front of him.

 ** _This chapter is my favorite so far...maybe...i think :)_**

 ** _If you like it don't forget to comment & share! i reply to all comments so feel free to ask questions. Thanks again for reading. Love you. _**

**_Mkay Bye._**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Draco**

I stared at Potter a bit concerned. Well as concerned as a Malfoy could get, and all he did was bloody smile. I mean it was beautiful, his smile. It was quite lopsided, but the way he refused to look at me while he did it made it a bit more worthwhile.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"How the potion effects me differently," he spoke just as quiet as though he didn't want to break whatever trance we had both fallen into. This was the most awake I had felt in years.

"Oh yeah, Granger did say something about you being obsessed with me since first year..." His blush deepened.

"Don't listen to her. She just likes to embarrass me." I smirked at his embarrassment and continued.

"Actually, she mentioned it before. The other afternoon when we were studying. We usually talk about you." His nose scrunched up a bit in confusion.

"I'm not on the NEWTS am I?" I chuckled at his clear obliviousness.

"If you were I'm sure I'd ace it." I grabbed his chin and slowly forced him to look at me then blushed at the sight of his eyes. "I can't remember a time when I wasn't thinking about you, to be honest, Potter." He wanted to look away but I forced him to hold my gaze.

"What're you saying, Malfoy?" His eyes got bigger as he looked up at me in awe and he spoke in a whisper.

"What I'm saying, Harry, is that you should have told me you liked me. The whole unrequited love thing is no fun." I kissed him before he could respond and began unbuttoning his white shirt to throw onto the lounge with our robes. He grabbed my hands and held them by my sides. Then pulled away. Peeling his eyes open slowly he narrowed them at me and began biting his plump pink lips.

"You called me Harry." I nodded at him and moved in to kiss him again, but he stopped me again. "You never call me Harry." I rolled my eyes at him. I was busy if he hadn't noticed.

"Would you prefer I called you Potter?" He shook his head.

"Harry is perfect," he squeaked as I finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid my hands down his chest while nipping at his neck again.

"I think so too."

As I nipped I noticed him start to let out a few breathy moans and took it upon myself to take this a bit further. With my hand already under his shirt I let it roam lower and lower until i was at the rim of his trousers. I continued in until I had a firm grip of his cock. I heard him suck in a breath at the contact and I couldn't help myself, I kissed him again. I removed my lips and slowly began to stroke him, running my finger around the tip.

Once I felt he was comfortable with that I eased onto my knees and attempted to take his pants off. Just as I was undoing the button his stomach growled, but I ignored it. There was something about torturing this Gryffindor that still sounded pleasurable to me. I got his bottoms loose and slowly dragged them away from his hips.

"Malf-foy..." he breathed out and I smirked, not answering him. "Mal-Draco." I stopped at the sound of my name and looked up at him. I'm sure my eyes were huge. "Food," he said and I chuckled. Of course he needed to eat, he was best friends with the weasels.

The two boys put their school robes back on and made their way out of the room of requirement.

Draco immediately tensed once they were back in the regular corridor and let go of Harry's hand. Robotically, he placed his hands back in his pocket and turned away from Harry. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"The dungeons," he said without looking back. "Missing me already, Potter?" He continued his elegant stride towards the other end of the corridor.

"You called me Potter," he said sounding somewhat hurt.

"Well, that's your name isn't it? What would you rather I call you? The Chosen One? Our Golden Boy? Oh, I know. The Boy-Who-Lived."

"What're you talking about?" Harry looked as thought he were about to cry, which forced the Amortentia into high gear. The potion made the rejection seem much worse and he couldn't stop himself from feeling hurt.

"Oh, the rest of our year will really eat that up. 'The Golden Boy shagging a Death Eater.' Can it get any better than that."

Harry turned away from the blonde who was already halfway down the corridor and rushed to the Great Hall where he kept his head down and shuffled over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked at him knowingly.

"Problems with the Amortentia?" She asked sympathetically.

"No, but it does make rejection much worse. I feel like he hates me again..." Harry responded. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron spit out his chocolate milk.

"Again?" She questioned smiling.

"Yeah. He was being really nice. He said that you 2 talked 'bout me a lot. He even called me by my first name! Then we were supposed to come get something to eat and he just changed..?" Hermione nodded and Ron looked like his eyes were about to fall out.

"So you do like him then?" Asked Ron with his eyes narrowed as though Harry wasn't going to be able to lie to him twice. Harry shrugged and Ron apparently thought that was enough because he simply nodded and began stuffing his face with mashed potatoes while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well you should ask him what happened. I mean we do have to be with our partners in order to observe them. The only reason Pansy & Crabbe haven't attacked Ron and I yet is because they're both under body bind charms." She pointed across the hall to the 2 Slytherins who look like they were both ecstatic to be seen and in pain by their restraints.

Just as Harry was about to tell her why he couldn't talk to Malfoy his body began to tingle like it was lit ablaze. He could feel Malfoy's presence prior to him even opening the door. Harry had him pressed against the wall without saying another word.

"Potter, what are you doing!?" Draco spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him before snatching away and storming back out of the hall. Harry followed.

"I don't think you fully understand how this love potion affects me, Malfoy. Since I already felt a twinge of something for you it became more of a lust potion," Harry tried to talk calmly, but he realized he was speaking through gritted teeth.

"Get off of me, Potter." Harry noticed he had Draco pinned again.

"I can't! The angrier you make me the harder the potion fights to create infatuation. The more I-" Harry cut himself off by forcing his mouth onto Malfoy's, pleading with his lips for the blonde to kiss him back. After a moment he did.

Harry felt a tear roll down Draco's cheek and stepped away.

"No," Draco said softly grabbing at Harry's robes, pulling him back to him. "It's not you. I'm just sure that someone's going to tell my father and he's going to kill me, Harry. It won't even be because I'm gay. It'll be because my 'choice in partner will upset the Dark Lord'." He spoke the last part in a way that reminded Harry of Lucius, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Draco was crying and he had called him Harry again.

"You called me Harry."

"Why does that keep surprising you!?" He snapped and Harry bit his own lip.

"It's just not what you usually do. I like the way you say my name..." He mumbled.

"And I love the way you moan mine. I bet I could make you-" Before Malfoy had a chance to finish his sentence he was pushing Harry off of him again. "I said no, Potter!" With that he turned and pushed his way back into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table between a blushing Blaise and a pouting Pansy.

 ** _New POV this chapter_**

 ** _I didn't really like it._**

 ** _It's a short chapter, I know. BUTTTT thats just because I have an idea for next chapter and I want you all to fully embrace/taste it. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Thank you all so much for reading. I can't thank you enough I swear. Love you._**

 ** _Mkay. Bye._**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 5

Harry woke up in pain. Not the usual 'Awe shit, my scar hurts' pain but an all new sensation. Not only was his scar hurting his heart felt as though it was being ripped from his chest, placed back in and ripped out once more. He sat up barely able to breathe and hobbled out of his bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor he collapsed, being consumed by his pain. Once he was knocked out he wasn't sure if what he saw was a vision or a nightmare.

Voldemort eyed Snape and Draco who had been pulled from an entire cast and crew of Death Eaters. When he spoke it was like nails on a chalkboard that happened to linger within your ears.

"Have the preparations been completed for us to enter Hogwarts and destroy Harrrry Pottterrr?" He hissed out Harry's name and it forced his scar to burn.

"Everything on my end is prepared, my Lord," said Severus bowing once before standing tall and glancing over at Draco.

"I still have not found a way around the wards that protect the school grounds, my Lord." Malfoy looked down before speaking agin, expecting reparations. "I have, however, found a vanishing cabinet that could perfectly serve our purpose, my Lord." Voldemort stepped closer to Draco and Harry's heart almost imploded. He didn't want Voldemort near anything he loved.

Harry saw him reach a hand out and touch the blonde's slicked back hair and his heart burned like embers while his scar pierced deeper and deeper into his skin. He began patting the boys head almost like he was a puppy.

"You may be a great Death Eater yet, young Malfoy." As he touched Draco again Harry's vision began to get fuzzy and he felt himself collapsing again within his dream.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Are you alright?" Ron looked at him worried. Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort's coming. I need to find, Draco," Harry spoke as he tried to stand and rushed over towards his trunk where he was sure he had left the map.

"Could you not call him that around me, It gives me nightmares."

"What, Voldemort?"

"No, 'Draco'." Ron visibly gagged as he voiced the blonde's first name as well. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, this is serious. I think he's going to do something insanely idiotic." He raised the Marauder's map above his head in relief and satisfaction and almost immediately opened it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ron looked over his shoulder and pointed at the foot prints and floating name of Draco Malfoy.

"See, he's in the castle. He's safe," Ron said trying to assure his best friend that everything was okay. Harry still shook his head and began looking for his invisibility cloak.

"But he's not in the dungeons. he's on his way to the seventh floor." Harry spoke as fast as he could, still sliding on a pair of shoes.

"So?" Asked Ron with his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"The Room of Requirement is on the seventh floor. If he ever needed to find a vanishing cabinet, that's where it would be, don't you think? I've got to stop him."

"Are you sure this isn't just the Amortentia talking, mate?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't think so, but even if it is, I still have to protect him." He threw the cloak over himself making sure the map and his wand were perfectly concealed as well and began the trip to the seventh floor. He stood waiting in the hall for what seemed like hours before he heard footsteps and smelt that familiar, loving fragrance.

"Great, it stills smells like Harry," Draco said to himself sarcastically. "Is there a time when I'm not thinking about him?" Harry felt his own heart flip at the other boy's private conversation. "I shouldn't be doing this without Severus. I should wait until the morning to tell Dumbledore what I've found out." Harry watched as Malfoy ran his hands through his hair, tugging the ends and thought about how good the blonde locks looked falling naturally.

"I should go apologize to Harry before things get worse. Bloody hell, what am I thinking? It's almost 3 am. He's definitely asleep. What did I expect anyway. Was I just going to walk into the Gryffindor dormitories with roses and a box of chocolates? The rest of them wouldn't even let me within 5 meters of him." He groaned to himself and Harry almost chuckled.

Draco had been pacing back and forth not thinking on anything in particular so Harry had a grand idea. Harry fell into stride next to Draco who was too deep in thought to notice anything else. As he passed the door, Harry thought of the room he and Draco shared before. On the third pass the door appeared and Draco look a bit surprised by it. He didn't remember thinking of a specific room.

Malfoy opened the door and entered the room. Harry entered quickly behind him and rushed out of the way so that Draco could close the door back. If be noticed Harry there, the blonde didn't let on. While Draco moved towards one of the dark armchairs near the fireplace mimicking those in the Slytherin common room Harry rushed into one of the rear doorways, happy once he realized he was correct in his assumption about it being a Gryffindor styled bedroom.

Harry checked the trunk at the foot of the bed and saw that it had backup clothing and snacks, and a pair of pajamas were lain on the bed as well. He quickly changed, tucking the cloak and map under his pillow, but not before whispering a quick 'Mischief Managed'. He took off his glasses and laid them on the side table with his wand and made a somewhat blurry trip into the main room. Draco gaped up at the tired looking Gryffindor then quickly composed himself before speaking.

"I wouldn't have thought you were here, Potter." Harry faked a yawn.

"Hey Draco," he said tiredly then turned around abruptly and headed back into the room. Well it was his now, wasn't it? Draco followed him and wasn't surprised to find Harry putting his glasses on before looking over at him. "I was looking for you," said Harry simply.

"I saw you in a dream...well it was more of a nightmare and I got worried. I thought you might come here, so I waited," he lied smoothly.

"Oh," Draco spoke quietly looking at the boy who cared so much about him even when he treated him terribly. Of course that was probably just the Amortentia. He shook it off. "Well I'm fine. You can leave." He tried to sound as harsh as usual, but his voice cracked at the sight of Harry yawning again and stretching.

Harry learned that pretending to be tired when you actually are tired just makes you more tired. The potion pulled him towards Malfoy, but he could barely move a muscle. Malfoy tilted his head to the side watching the Chosen One grow more and more tired until he finally took off his glasses and tucked himself into the blankets becoming comfortable fairly easily. Draco stepped closer as if to tease the tired Gryffindor.

"You seem pretty tired, Potter," he quipped. Harry nodded sleepily.

"And you called me Harry before..." Draco's breath caught in his throat as he watched the emerald eyed boy in front of him fall carelessly into sleep.

He walked out of the room and headed for the doorway on the opposite side of the fireplace. He entered and was surprised when he saw that it was a room just like Harry's but in Slytherin colors. He changed into the silk trousers on the bed and sluggishly made his way back to the main room and collapsed on the couch to watch the constantly burning fire.

Before he knew it, Draco had somehow found his way back into Harry's room. He took one look at the boy's pained expression and hastily climbed into bed with him. He snaked his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into his bare chest. He kissed The golden boy's cheek and watched as his face softened. He swore he could stare at that face every day and not get tired of it, but right then he was tired so he pulled him in closer and fell asleep with his head tucked into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry sighed contently as he woke up because he hadn't had a peaceful sleep like that in ages. He went to sit up and was immediately pulled back down. He tried again to the same result.

"Go the bloody fuck back to sleep, Potter."

"Draco?" He asked turning around in the boys arms.

"Well, I hope you don't sleep like this with the weasel," Draco said opening one eye to peer at the other boy.

"Which one?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Any one of them!" Draco exclaimed getting concerned before Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, it'd be a bit weird with anyone else." Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled Harry closer, sucking in a breath through his teeth when their cocks touched through the thin fabric of their trousers. This made Harry notice that Draco was not wearing a shirt. The blush immediately rushed to his cheeks, making Malfoy smirk.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He asked while flipping him onto his back and pinning him down. "Am I making you nervous?" He began kissing on Harry's neck, nibbling slightly.

Harry's soft moans were enough for Draco as he removed his lips from Harry and laid back down on his side in a a last ditch effort to get back to sleep.

"Tease," Harry complained. Malfoy looked at him shocked and Harry covered his own mouth.

"I didn't think we were ready for that, Harry," Draco quipped. "But if you insist..." He moved closer to Harry again but the other boy rolled away.

"That wasn't me. I told you the Amortentia creates lust because I already have feelings for you," he said blushing and looking away. Draco's eyes got a bit wider.

"Then you must be in pain if you're fighting against the potion. I can help just a little," he insisted, pulling Harry back towards him. With Harry facing away from him, he wrapped his arm aground him and eased it into his trousers. He grabbed at Harry's cock before grinding his own into the boy's backside.

Harry gasped and moaned at the instant contact and thrusted involuntarily into Malfoy's hand. Malfoy took that as a sign and began to slowly stroke the Gryffindor before grasping it a bit tighter and tugging at it a bit rougher. Harry released a breath through his teeth as Draco worked a steady pace, rocking his hips into him as well. The blonde began to nip at his neck and he completely lost it.

"D-Draco, I-I'm gonna- ah fuck," Harry moaned out as he felt his release flow out of him. Malfoy pulled his hands out of Harry's bottoms and brought it to his mouth. He wasted no time sticking his tongue out and lapping up the boy's cum.

"Not bad, Potter," he said pulling himself out of bed with a still erect penis. "But I'm pretty sure it's time to get ready for class." Harry, still blushing, turned to look at the blonde.

"But you're still hard," was all he could muster out.

"I'll handle it in the Slytherin showers. And you won't even notice once I put my robes back on. If you could we would have been shagging a long time ago, Potter, I assure you." Harry just nodded dumbly because he couldn't bring himself to admit that firstly he wanted to shag Malfoy now and secondly how bad it hurt him when Draco refused to call him Harry. As if Draco could see the pain on his face he spoke again. "What's wrong, Harry?" His infamous smirk falling from his face. Harry blushed and quickly shook his head.

"I just realized we didnt have class together today." Draco smiled-a true smile- and nodded while brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Don't worry about that. I'll see you later. Promise. Meet me here for lunch." Harry nodded at him and Draco turned to leave and take a cold shower.

"I like it when you leave your hair down." Draco turned and smiled at him knowingly.

"And I'd be rather fond of you brushing yours every now and again." With that he turned and left rushing to the Slytherin side changing into his robes from yesterday and heading to the dungeons with great haste.

 ** _I don't know if this was a long chapter or a short chapter, but it just felt right to end it here. Bwahaha. I tried to get this up yesterday but I update on my phone which was being weird and I don't have a laptop sooooo you get it a little later, but you did get 2 chapters the other day so it balances out._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to look at my story it really means a lot. If you like it (or if you hate it) don't forget to comment and share so I know how you really feel. Thanks again. Love You!_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 6

Draco stood with his back to the shower head leaned back into the water, allowing his hair to get wet so he could wash it. He massaged the shampoo into his hair causing a pretty thick lather and washed all of the previous product out. As he pulled on the ends of his hair, he imagined it was Harry tugging as they rocked their hips into one another moaning. As his thoughts ran away he allowed his hands to roam his own body, finding his already hard cock he began to stroke himself at a pace that said he couldn't be late to class.

~~~~~•~~~~~

Harry's day was a series of I-Thought-I-Saw-Draco and Oops-Wrong-Blonde. By the time lunch rolled around he was practically running across their quarter's threshold and throwing his robe across the armchair. As he sat on the Gryffindor colored couch he noticed that the room had improved itself, as the Room of Requirement sometimes did.

"Maybe I could touch Malfoy this time." Harry mused to himself.

Harry noticed a mini fridge and decided to walk around the place to survey the damage. Everything seemed to be the same until he walked into his bedroom. His things were still there of course, but between Draco's room and his own there was a new door positioned on what he assumed to be the backside of the fireplace. Harry opened the door unsure of what he'd find. He sighed in relief when he realized it was just a bathroom complete with a shower and jacuzzi style tub.

"Expecting something more drastic, were you?" Draco asked from behind Harry making him jump. Malfoy laughed.

"How long have you been here?" asked Harry.

"I was here before you were, but I'm pretty sure we had the same idea. " Draco stepped closer to him and started unbuttoning his own shirt before pulling Harry towards him. When he could feel the soothing puffs of breath coming from Harry directly on his lips he closed his eyes and moved in for a kiss.

Harry was struggling with what he wanted to do. He liked Malfoy and the love potion made his attraction stronger in other places. Before he could think about it too much Draco's lips were pressed onto his and he melted into Malfoy's grasp. Their kiss got slightly more heated when Malfoy began taking off Harry's shirt and trying (very successfully) to prod the brunestte's lips open with his tongue then delving inside.

Once they both stood before each other in nothing but their boxers Draco blushed as Harry eyed him hungrily from top to bottom and back up, prior to meeting his eyes and blushing as well.

"Don't just stand there, Potter. We only have lunch." Harry led him to the Slytherin side and pushed him onto the bed.

"Call me Harry." He said somewhat viciously. Draco nodded. "Say it!"

"Harry..." Draco moaned out lowly with blush on his cheeks while the Gryffindor began nipping at his neck. He stopped and went to the place where his shoulder met his collar bone and started sucking on it before licking up his neck leaving a light trail of kisses behind.

He could tell Malfoy was hard and began to rub their cocks together through the fabric of their underwear. They began to grind their hips together and hump one another even with the added friction between them. They didn't mind though. Neither of them had been quite sure whether they were ready for sex with the other. Just being this close to one another was enough for now. Being able to see each other's face when they were so close to release from just a bit of contact seemed a bit unbelievable.

Malfoy flipped them over, allowing himself to dominate over Harry's form. He began layering the boy in kisses while continuing to grind their hips together. He captured Harry in one final kiss as he felt himself release into his shorts. They both let out a string of curses and moans until Scourgifying each other and getting dressed again. They weren't running too late, but there was no chance of them being able to catch the last few minutes of lunch.

 ** _I know its a super short chapter. butttt. Idk. It feels longer. I just wanted to get something out._**

 ** _QOTD- Who is your favorite character? What is your favorite Drarry story? (i read too ya know)_**

 ** _As always thanks for reading you beautiful Futher Muckers. I really hope you enjoyed this short tidbit. Love you._**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 7

The first trial potion finally wore off and the young wizards finished their potions essay, receiving the highest marks in class. Even Hermione was proud of how well she assumed they work together.

After that Harry didn't see Draco for almost 2 weeks. Their next few days during double potions with the Slytherins Draco had been "sick". Harry waited in their room for hours every day but he never showed and he wasn't around during meals either. Harry saw a glimpse of the blonde when he was making his own way to the pitch for practice.

This week was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch game and he was way more than anxious.

Ron ran up to Harry and began wheezing in an attempt to catch his breath. He looked upset and confused all at once and Harry wondered what could get his best friend in such a state.

"I don't know what you two are arguing about that got so serious, mate, but the games been cancelled." Harry's head snapped up.

"What d'you mean?"

"Malfoys refusing to play in the game on Thursday!" Ron yelled barely able to control his anger. "They cancelled the entire match because of one bloody player. I don't see why they can't just replace him."

"Did they say why he's refusing to play?" Harry asked keeping his head down trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. It was his fault. They had went too far. Draco didn't want to be near him anymore.

"Nope. But we all kind of assumed you two had gotten into another yelling match and he's just being a git about it. The usual, ya know?" Ron shrugged while Harry nodded avoiding looking directly at his friend to avoid the tears from falling.

"Ron, I'll talk to you later. I guess I have to go find Malfoy." Harry turned away from Ron and began walking in one quick motion away from the pitch and towards the Room of Requirement.

As Harry reached the corridor the door was just beginning to fade back into the wall. Being the curious one he was, he ran over and grabbed the handle before the door could fully dissipate into its former stone state. He pulled on the handle and walked into the room quietly hoping whoever he followed wouldn't notice. The room they entered wasn't the one he was used to seeing although it was one he had seen before. The room was filled from bottom to top with stuff. There were towers of books and cabinets that seemed to open and close on their own. Harry wondered if this was where things went when they went missing or if someone intentionally placed all of these items in here one by one when they were of no more use to them.

Although everything seemed to pile up in different places they must have been hexed to not fall because everything seemed to fit into some type of category. One stack was purely books. Another was made of a mix of broken tables and wooden chairs. A third looked on the brink of toppling over with cabinets and rugs. There were clear defined aisles and some sections were one singular object that burrowed into the ground or floated a bit above it to save space for other lone items.

Harry watched as one of the cabinets opened on what seemed to be it's own accord. He gasped when he saw a head of blonde hair ease out and look around slowly. Draco stepped out of the cabinet slowly and closed it behind himself quickly before locking it and rushing further down the aisle towards a large dark wood desk with a lamp that didn't really add much light to anything.

Harry watched Draco intensely. The blonde rubbed at his exposed forearm and the Gryffindor let out a squeak once he saw the mark. Draco heard the noise and quickly forced his sleeve down , looking around to see what made it.

"I know you're there, Potter. You're the only person who would follow me this far..." He spoke slowly as he began walking around at the same pace looking any place possible for where Harry could be hiding. Harry didn't make a noise, mad at himself for not bringing the invisibility cloak with him. It was at this point that he noticed Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked back, but messy and stuck to his forehead as if he had been pulling at it all week.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy. It's this blasted mark!" whined Malfoy. "Everything was starting to work out before I got this. Potter was putty in my hands. He cared about me..." Draco fell to his knees in tears and began banging a nearby book into his forehead and it amused Harry how much it reminded him of the boy's previous house elf. He stepped towards the crying boy as carefully as he could without giving away his presence too soon.

"I actually still do care..." Harry practically whispered. Draco's eyes shot open and they bored into Harry's emerald orbs almost instantly.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy shot his words at Harry and it felt like a slap in the face.

"I haven't seen you for 2 weeks. You should have expected me to be worried about you at some point, Draco." He spoke calmly looking at the guy who was capable of evil, but more willing to be good when he had the chance.

"Don't say things like that, Potter." Draco stood and turned from him.

"Things like what, you overdramatic arse?" When the blonde didn't respond Harry stepped closer placing his hand on his shoulder. Malfoy snatched away.

"Don't touch me, Potter. Don't say you're worried for me. And please...don't call me Draco." He straightened himself up and began to walk away with the pride a Malfoy usually carried. The grace of a darkened swan, beautiful but tormented. "The Dark Lord will have you soon enough and this will all be over. Everything will be normal again."

Harry rushed to grab Malfoy's robes as he walked away briskly. When he had finally gotten ahold of the boy he turned him to face him only just now realizing the pain the blonde was in as tears fell freely down his perfect pale face. A face he hadn't seen in 2 weeks. A face that the last time he remembered seeing fully had a few beads of sweat on his forehead as they had almost gotten intimate. He blushed at the thought and looked away.

"Draco, not one thing in my life has been normal until I was able to hold you." Harry spoke with his head down but he clutched Draco's robes in his fist not letting the boy get away again. He pulled Draco into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his nose in the crook of his neck. Malfoy hesitantly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist before placing his forehead against Harry's shoulder and releasing a violent sob.

"I've missed you so much, Harry," he spoke so quietly. When he didn't get a response he spoke a bit louder. "I haven't even been able to tease you." Harry could feel him pouting on his shoulder and he squeezed the Slytherin tighter.

"I've missed you too, Dray." He kissed the exposed part of Draco's neck slowly making his way upwards. When he let out a small moan Harry spent more time there sucking and biting down a bit, leaving a clear mark before continuing his trail of kisses leading to the other boys mouth.

They kissed each other softly at first before realizing how much they had missed the feeling and refused to let go. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth unannounced and they began to battle. Allowing their tongues to dance while one would stop to suck on the other's. They broke apart gasping for air until a wave of pain washed over Harry stopping him from being able to comprehend how to breathe.

His scar burned like someone was pouring alcohol into an open wound. He screamed and clawed at his throat when he realized he couldn't speak either. tears streamed down his face as his eyes glazed over and he was met with a vision of Voldemort cackling at him and hissing for his end. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and mouth lolled open before he fell to the floor at his lover's feet seemingly lifeless.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I never wanted to hurt you..." He looked down at the pain he caused and lifted the boy into his arms bridal style. He kissed his cold lips again allowing his tears to fall without an end. "I love you so much, Harry. You have to know that." He opened the door to one of the cabinets on the far left side near a window and placed him inside before locking the door and placing a fresh air charm on it so that Harry wouldn't suffocate. He thought the idea of him betraying his love was suffocation enough.

Harry was forgiving, but he couldn't forgive him for this. Draco was sure of it, because he wouldn't forgive himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~.

 ** _So I will be using bits of the Half Blood Prince, but as you can see I decided to switch up some bits and blah blah blah. You guys know how writing works._**

 ** _Thanks so much for sticking with me! I hope you guys enjoyed._**

 ** _Love You Guys So Much_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 8

Harry woke up to feel his head pounding and his heart rate hammering unnaturally. He blinked and roughly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop the blackness from trying to consume him. He tried to lift his head but instead he hit it against what seemed to be the lid of something. He lifted his arms to push it but his arms felt like lead. his entire body was too weak to move. He took a deep shaking breath and tried to feel around for Draco or look around for him at least. If they had been ambushed the blonde could be locked somewhere like he was or worse...

Harry wouldn't allow himself to think like that. Draco was okay. If they had both been captured he was sure that Voldemort would order the-boy-who-lived to be tortured first. Somehow he found comfort in that idea. As long as Draco was okay. He took another deep breath and felt some of his strength come back. It was enough to reach for his wand and realize it wasn't there. He reached to push open the lidded door, but before he could fully open it someone slammed it back down and sat on top to keep it closed.

He thought he could smell Malfoy as the door shut and was happy that his blonde was okay.

His blonde?

Confused and a bit scared Harry began knocking on the door hastily only to have the side of his container be kicked.

"Shut it, Potter," He heard someone mumble from outside. Was that Draco? If he called him Potter did that mean something was happening? Someone was watching them?

"Malfoy?" Harry tried to speak louder but his voice was raspy from both the position he was in and the long slumber he had forcibly been put into.

He heard Draco suck in a breath at the sound of his voice before there was a loud thud and barely audible footsteps echoing around the two.

"It's starting Harry..." He heard Draco whine quietly. "I'm so sorry, love." The sound of footsteps grew louder then quieter again as Draco left with whoever or whatever had made the thudding noises.

Harry tried pushing at the lid again, this time breathing a sigh of relief when it lifted without any opposition. He slowly made his way out of the box and looked around. He was in the room of requirement, but it was pretty late, if the darkness from the windows were any indication of what was truly happening outside of the castle walls.

He didn't hear any talking and Malfoy's intoxicating scent had begun to fade. Harry tried to follow it only to be met by a clear barrier. He knocked on it a few times to see how far out it stretched, but it only covered enough of the room to shield the container he crawled out of from view. He walked around it to see that it was an invisibility barrier. When had Draco learned that spell? Where was Draco? What the bloody fuck was going on in Hogwarts?

He went back over to the container looking inside it and around it for any signs of his wand before he finally found it hidden in a small bucket of broken broomsticks.

"You smell like broomstick polish..." Harry blushed at the thought and tried to keep himself focused on the situation at hand. He didn't know why it made him blush. Maybe it was because coming from Draco, who loved flying, it was practically a compliment. Then he thought about it a bit harder.

Why would an enemy hide his wand instead of just destroying it in the first place? They had taken more than enough time thinking through hiding places in order to keep Harry safe from harm. Not to mention when unknown variables were added into the equation he was completely blocked from view. But the only person with him was...Draco

Harry took a breath and vaguely remembered kissing Draco before waking up in the box. He could feel his temperature rising in anger. Draco had not only tricked him, but he had allowed himself to be taken. He was giving in to whatever dark deed Voldemort needed done to keep Harry safe and that's what really set him off.

People always got hurt trying to protect him and he had thought Malfoy was too proud to be one of those people. Harry rubbed his face then pinched the bridge of his nose before audibly sighing and letting his non-wand hand fall at his side. He stepped towards the door of the Room of Requirement and left, rushing towards his dormitory to grab his cloak and the marauders map to track down where Malfoy could have gone.

Without thinking about what time of night it was he threw open the door to the dorms after getting through the portrait into the common room. In the common area the fire was now just embers that barely seemed warm and the smell of tea wasn't wafting through the air. In the rooms everyone was asleep. No one said anything, but a few groaned and shifted a bit in their sleep. Harry attempted to quiet down his breathing and his pacing throughout the room as he continued looking for what he may need. He snatched up his cloak from in his trunk and found the map just beneath it.

Before anyone could wake up he tossed the cloak over himself and casted lumos so he could see more clearly.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He whispered.

"Harry?" questioned Ron tiredly, rolling over to look at his friend's empty bed. "I know you're there. You never came back from speaking to that git Malfoy. Is everything okay?" Ron was asking about the quidditch game, Harry knew that he was but he couldn't bring himself to focus on quidditch.

"I don't know, Ron. Something's going on inside Hogwarts. I think there are death eaters in the castle. Something big is about to happen..." Ron shot up after a moment.

"Deatheaters in the castle!?" He whisper-yelled. "How could they have gotten in? There are spells and precautions put on, well, everything!" Harry shrugged not wanting to place the blame on anyone, but knowing he would have to.

"I think Dra-, I mean, M-Malfoy let them in through a secret passage or something..." Harry looked down at his shoes with sadness and guilt. Draco felt like his responsibility, yet under his watch his love was about to destroy everything he knew and loved about Hogwarts and he had no idea how to stop it.

"What the bloody fucking hell did you say to the bloke that has him wanting to kill off the entire castle? I'm too young to die, Harry."

"Just go wake up Hermione. She'll know what to do. I'm going to find Malfoy and see if I can muster up an apology and get him to think rationally." Harry said and his best friend scoffed. "Okay, well as rationally as Malfoy ever thinks."

Ron agreed and pulled himself from the bed sliding on shoes and walking to the door to go to the girls dormitories. He opened the door and turned around somberly, his eyes moving all over the room trying to find some type of odd movement to distinguish where Harry stood under the cloak.

"Be careful, yeah?"

Draco led the team of death eaters behind him to the astronomy tower. They weren't here to harm anything. Yet. They were just here to watch that Draco completed his task for the Dark Lord and if he didn't they were here to carry it out themselves.

He hoped that Harry was okay even if he was angry. He hoped that he could at least love Harry from a distance if he never wanted to see the blonde again. He deserved any punishment Harry wanted to give him. He knew that. He had done things...become things that he wasn't proud of, but it was too late to change that now.

His target stood on the edge of the tower. Looking out over the railings, seemingly talking to someone that Draco couldn't see. He sucked in a breath when he thought that it could have been Harry then dismissed it just as soon when Dumbledore released both an owl and his phoenix out into the cool night air before turning to face the young Malfoy with his wand in his hand but a look of surrender and calmness.

"Hello, Draco. It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked turning away from the group once more to look out at the stars before facing them and standing deadly still as if he knew this were the end for him. He looked behind Draco for a moment. "And you've brought a nice slew of others as well. Hello, Professor Snape," he nodded at the professor kindly then looked back at Draco. "Will they be assisting?" He asked almost as an afterthought like this was a casual conversation.

Discussing his death.

"In all honesty, however, I am surprised to see you, Mr. Greyback. I was under the impression that the minister was keeping a close eye on you. Well," Dumbledore spoke then shrugged it off while toying with the end of his beard. "I guess mistakes happen. Hello, Son," he spoke to no one in particular. "I'm glad you could make it. I'm sorry I could not have taught you more, but this was set to happen at some point. I think we've all just been biding our time. It's about time we've ended it. Eh, Harry?"

The group of death eaters looked around, not finding Harry they broke into fits of laughter.

"This is who they have protectin' the school? This is the greatest wizard of our time? This is who our Lord is afraid of?" Spoke the Carrow twins, each asking a question and then laughing.

"I agree," said Bellatrix before emitting a spine chilling shriek of a giggle. "He's completely bonkers."

"As much effort as you put into that boy and he isn't even here to save you. Potter just loves to have others fight his battles," this time it was Snape talking and Draco couldn't find his words to oppose any of the people around him. Harry wasn't like that, and neither was Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus," Draco spoke quietly, knocking the wand from his headmasters hand. No one made any moves to pick it up. They all looked on in anticipation, waiting for Draco to send the final blow. Dumbledore looked at him with disappointment and disapproval. He could smell Harry's scent and it solidified the feeling that he couldn't do this, but he tried to talk himself into it.

"Don't look at me like that, you old fool," he spit. "Don't you realize I have to do this! If I don't, who will? They'll kill me...they'll kill my family...th-they'll kill him." He caught a slight sliver of movement and locked his eyes on it. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco's eyes vaguely locked onto him. The blonde had unknowingly began to lower his wand. Before another word could be spoken Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at his headmaster.

"Avada Kedavra," he spoke smoothly and the world fell into silence as the ray of green struck Dumbledore and he fell backwards across the railing and off of the tower onto the ground below as the rain continued to fall and the lightning cracked in the air.

The death eaters present all screamed in congratulations and shot a dark mark into the sky before apparating out of the castle and off of school grounds. Snape swung his dark cloak and stalked away, leaving Draco to try and comprehend what happened.

Though the blonde couldn't focus on anything at the moment. Once everyone had left Harry had dropped his cloak and came into view. He ran over to Draco and wrapped his arms around the boys neck before placing his head into his shoulder and sobbing. Draco felt his own tears pour down his face as Harry visibly shook with so much pain and loss.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he said as he finally wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy, pulling him closer and gripping him tighter. "I love you so much. And I am so sorry..." He spoke into Harry's hair as he tried to rub his back soothingly through both of their raking sobs. Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Draco with red eyes and a face full of tears.

"I love you too, Draco," he said quietly into the blonde's ear and then attempted to pull himself together, already having the map and his wand in his pocket he grabbed his cloak and threw it over the both of them and forced himself to walk down to Dumbledore.

 ** _What's up my beautiful futher muckers. So tell me whatcha think._**

 ** _Was it good?_**

 ** _Was it bad?_**

 ** _Was it worth the wait?_**

 ** _Am I satan?_**

 ** _Answer^ No, I'm Lucifer ( ^3^)_**

 ** _As always, thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _I don't personally like Dumbledore because of all the secrets he tended to keep, but he was a great wizard, professor and headmaster so I hope I did him justice in his last few moments._**

 ** _Don't forget to comment and share if you like it (or even if you didn't)_**

 ** _Love You All_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	10. Chapter 9

Once they were down the stairs they hit the corridors at a running pace, ripping off the cloak and calling on any teachers they could find, not really caring that they woke up some students in the process.

Ghosts began coming through the walls trying to figure out what the commotion was and house elves began coming from the kitchens to feed anyone who was hungry for being awoken at such a late hour.

Once Harry and Draco had reached the first floor and were standing in front of the doors of Hogwarts, surrounded by professors and students all in their pajamas and sleeping robes Harry cast the sonorus charm to amplify his voice and began talking so that the entire group could hear him. He noticed that Professor Snape was nowhere to be found.

"Professor Snape killed Dumbledore," he said it as calmly as he could before his voice cracked and a new wave of tears crashed over him. At the sight of him crying Draco was quick to pull him back into his arms and hold him. This seemed to wake people up more than Harry's announcement did. Harry released himself from Draco's grasp before pushing open the doors of the castle and running to where he knew Dumbledore's body lay, beneath the astronomy tower. As he stood there facing the body his legs felt like jelly and he fell on his knees without another word. Draco kneeled beside him rubbing his back and placing light kisses on his warm, tear stained cheeks.

They hadn't realized how far ahead of the group they had ran until a bloodcurdling scream was heard coming from a young Hufflepuff who had finally laid eyes on the body. Other gasps, shrieks and murmurs were heard as the group finally reappeared around their fallen headmaster.

McGonagall stepped forward along with other professors to gain control of the group of students before they all looked to the sky to find deep green smoke still lingering in the shape of the dark mark causing the group to gasp yet again.

"They apparated away from the castle," said Draco loud enough for everyone to hear while keeping his eyes and hands on Harry.

The students looked around, checking their surroundings to be sure no one was watching them about to attack.

Hermione pushed her way out of the crowd of students with Ron trailing behind her, before pulling out her wand and aiming it at Draco.

"So why aren't you with them?" she questioned stepping closer to Malfoy so that her wand pressed against the side of his head. He visibly gulped and turned to look at her. Harry was confused at her behavior. Wasn't she the one always giving people a chance? She was literally Malfoy's study partner. Had he been missing study sessions as well?

Did she know something?

"What're you talking about, Granger?" asked Malfoy trying to shake off her accusations.

"Well, you're a death eater, aren't you? Why haven't you apparated yet?" Draco looked taken aback by how blunt she was then looked away while trying to answer.

"Har-" he pretended to clear his throat. "I mean, Potter was pretty emotional. Not to mention he was all of our headmaster, Granger, even I have a heart." He rolled his eyes and looked back at her, but her gaze never softened.

"Back away from Harry, Malfoy," She spoke but it seemed as though it was more of a threat than a command. Malfoy blinked as if he had come out of a daze and obeyed. He let go of Harry, sneering over at Hermione and Ron.

"You know what, Granger? You're right. I am a death eater. Would you rather I apparate away as well?" He asked while showing everyone his dark mark. Harry grabbed the end of Draco's cloak. Draco gritted his teeth and snatched his cloak away from him, attempting to cause a scene. Harry grabbed on tighter.

"Don't do this, Draco. Not tonight, okay?" Harry pleaded quietly from the ground. "You can go back to hating us and being all brooding tomorrow. All I need from you tonight is for you to hold me. Is that okay?" Draco turned towards his Gryffindor and kneeled in front of him.

"You know I could never hate you, Harry," he said quietly, the words scraping his throat as he held back tears and pulled Harry into his arms.

"I said back away from him, Malfoy!" Hermione said again with more power in her voice. Draco mumbled something to himself before standing again and facing Hermione.

"Listen, Granger. My boyfriend just lost someone very important to him and it's my fault. I'm not just going to bloody fucking leave him here!" He turned to a blushing Harry and helped him up, before pulling him through a stunned silent crowd. Once they were far enough away Harry spoke quietly.

"Boyfriend?" At the sound of Harry's voice Draco started to blush as well.

"I mean, i-if you'll have me, P-potter..." Harry stopped them from walking and turned Draco to face him. he pulled him closer before wrapping his arms around his neck, allowing Draco's to wrap around his waist. He lifted his head from the crook of Malfoy's neck and looked into his silky grey eyes before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Of course I'll have you Malfoy," Harry spoke softly not wanting to ruin the moment before pulling Draco behind him into the castle and towards their room.

They entered the room fairly quickly, shrugging off their cloaks, kicking off their shoes and immediately lying on the couch, causing the fireplace to light itself almost instantaneously.

Draco sat on the opposite edge of the couch from Harry and brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs. Harry sat watching his blonde and smiled small to himself.

his blonde.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco said after a few moments of silence. Harry looked up at him confusion in his face, but sadness in his eyes.

"What for?" He said following Draco's sad gaze towards the dark mark on his arm before he flicked his eyes back up towards those silvery orbs.

"It isn't your fault, Dray." He reached out to grab his arm, but flinched when the blonde snatched away.

"But it is, Potter. I pushed you away for 2 weeks. I pushed everyone away. I thought I could fight this off on my own. Then my father forced me to get the mark. I didn't want you to see it so I dropped out of the quidditch match. I tried to believe what the death eaters were saying. If I did what I was asked my family would be spared. You would be spared for now, but then the Dark Lord, he..." Malfoy shook his head, letting tears fall from his eyes, placing his forehead to his knees and visibly shaking. Harry slowly placed a hand on his shoulder although he was hurt that Draco hadn't called him Harry.

"What did he do, Dray?"

"He said I was impure. H-he said he could tell I was in love with you. He said h-he was cleansing m-me of my impurities." He never lifted his head and although he was loud enough for Harry to hear him, his voice was weak and full of pain.

"Draco?" Harry's voice shook as he asked again and rubbed circles onto the blonde's back. "What did he do?"

"He raped me..." Draco kept his head down to avoid Harry's gaze. If he wasn't disgusted by him before he knew he would be now. When he realized Harry had stopped rubbing shapes into his back he looked up with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Before he could say another word Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. None of this was your fault. You should have come to someone, but I understand why you didn't. I just wish you didn't have to go through this. If you want to blame someone, blame me. If it was the for me you wouldn't have been treated this way." He kissed Draco's cheek and forced the boy to stand, pulling him into the Slytherin side bedroom and telling him to get some rest while tucking him in.

"I'm not a child, Potter." Draco insisted forcing himself out of the bed and his clothes before slipping into his silk pajama bottoms and returning of his own accord.

"I know that. I just wanted to help my boyfriend feel better. And my name is Harry," he snapped before turning and heading towards the Gryffindor room to put on his own pajamas. Before he could exit the room however, Draco had grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave." Draco spoke quietly looking down once he and Harry made eye contact. He looked scared.

"I'm just going to get my pajamas, Dray," Harry sighed, pulling Draco back into a hug, kissing his cheek. "C'mon."

Draco followed Harry into the room, watching him change into his pajama pants and t-shirt. When Harry noticed he was being watched he blushed, making Draco smirk a bit even though he looked far from his normal pompous self. He grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him behind him back towards the Slytherin room.

Harry picked a spot and got into Draco's bed as though he belonged there. Draco chuckled and moved behind his emerald eyed boyfriend. He snaked his arms around the boys waist before burying his wet face in Harry's shoulder letting out a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears from coming back. Harry grabbed his hands and began kissing the back of them slowly, one at a time.

"...Harry will you sleep with me?" Draco asked quietly.

"I am sleeping with you," Harry said more than a little confused.

"No, I mean, will you have sex with me...?" Harry turned to face Draco.

"You know I want to Dray, but I don't think we sh-" Harry started, before being shut up by Draco kissing him. Draco moved away and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I refuse to let him be considered my first time, Harry. Please?" Draco's voice cracked and Harry's heart broke a little. He pulled him into a soft kiss before pulling away.

"Of course, Draco." Harry said blushing. "Just not tonight..." Harry finished and Draco nodded, pecking his lips again before laying his head down and pulling his boyfriend into his chest.

"I don't deserve you, Harry."

"No, you deserve so much more, Dray. I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

"I don't think it could get much better than you. I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

 ** _Short chapter cause I really wanted to put something out, but I didn't know if you guys were ready for what I was ready for._**

 ** _Although I did it anyway. Lol._**

 ** _So, what did you guys think about it?_**

 ** _Was it okay?_**

 ** _There was almost sex, but they were both emotionally drained so it didn't seem right._**

 ** _If that makes any sense._**

 ** _it probably doesn't._**

 ** _Derp._**

 ** _As always;_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Please comment and share it means a lot._**

 ** _Love You, My lil Futher Muckers_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	11. Chapter 10

"I just thought about something," Harry spoke quietly, visibly paling. They had spent the night in the RoR and he wasn't sure if anyone had come looking for them.

"What's that, love?" Draco spoke into his ear as they stayed cuddled together in the Slytherin's bed.

"Everyone knows about us now," he replied, blushing furiously. Draco hummed in approval and turned Harry over, looking into his emerald eyes with a slight mischievous glint in his eye.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You wish." Then he shrugged before speaking again. "It's just odd. We weren't even dating before. It's a lot to take in. It's not like before when everyone just assumed we either liked each other or loathed each other. There's a solid story for them to follow."

"Does that bother you?" Draco asked lazily, tracing shapes on Harry's arm.

"No. It's just...odd?" Harry said and Draco chuckled in response, but Harry was still rambling. "I would say us being together in general would be a bit odd."

"It's never been odd to me," Draco said looking slightly hurt before removing himself from the bed.

"Draco, you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Potter!? Because it seems to me that whenever I have a happy moment you rip it away! Especially if it deals with how I feel about you!" Draco snapped and then looked away, before walking out on a speechless Harry to get dressed. While he was alone, Harry walked over to the wardrobe and threw on a new outfit that the room had provided and walked out quietly towards the door.

When he left the room he noticed Draco leaving and walking into the main corridor to get away from him. He followed and grabbed the blonde's hand once the door to the Room of Requirement disappeared.

"Draco, please don't be angry," Harry pleaded. "I need you..."

"You know that bloody well isn't true. You have the Weasel & Granger. I bet you just thought this was hilarious." Draco sneered while snatching his hand from Harry. "Watch Malfoy fall for me. Watch him make a fool of himself."

"You know that's not true Dray. You were there when I first smelled the Amortentia. You were there when I took it. You know what it does to me..." Harry blushed looking down but Draco still turned away.

"Harry, I'm not going to force you into a relationship you don't want to- Woah! What're you doi-mmm" Harry pushed Draco against the wall and forced their lips together while lifting the blonde's legs and wrapping them around his waist grinding against him.

"Dray, you know I love you. You may not understand how much I care for you, or even why, but I do. You can question anything else, but never my feelings for you." Draco looked at Harry surprised.

"You know, Potter," Malfoy said with a tone that was a bit more teasingly lustful now. "I like it when you play rough." He smirked at Harry and went in for another kiss, but Harry released him from around his waist and stood him up on his own.

"I told you not yet, Malfoy." Harry spoke sternly but still earned an eye roll from Draco who turned and continued his path down the corridor. "Where are you going? No classes today, remember?"

"Yeah, because I almost pitched the headmaster off of the astronomy tower. How could I forget?" He rolled his eyes, sneering again. I didn't think he would make it this easy to put my walls back up, thought Malfoy as he stormed away from Harry. "I have a meeting with McGonagall and some Aurors from the ministry. Apparently the story about Snape doesn't seem plausible and they probably still want to know why I haven't run yet. You can thank your friend Granger for that bit."

"She's your friend too, Malfoy," Harry said exasperated.

"Oh, me and Granger have never been friends. She just helped me with some personal...research." He looked back at Harry before sighing. "Not like it matters anymore." He turned from Harry yet again and continued his journey to the empty dinning hall.

No one would be taking over the headmasters office just yet. Not until everything had been cleared up and an explanation was found.

Harry decided he shouldn't follow Draco. His boyfriend had nothing to hide. So what, he was a death eater? He didn't do what they were here for. Harry was never really good with wizarding laws, but he couldn't see where Draco had broken one. He decided instead to head to the Gryffindor common room. If they wanted to attack he was going to let them.

He walked down the corridors silently thinking. He assumed that the interrogation was what had Draco so worked up. So why take it out on me? Once at the portrait, he took a shaky breath then spoke the password. The portrait creaked open to reveal a group of Gryffindors in collective mourning. Although no one knew Dumbledore the way Harry did the entire room was still having moments of silence. A bell chimed somewhere in the room and a small chatter arose, but never above a whisper.

Harry noticed a head of red hair on the floor in front of the fireplace and went over to talk. He sat on the couch behind him because he didn't want to see the anger on his face.

"Where's 'Mione?" He asked as though it was any other day. Ron shrugged then looked back at him.

"Searching for you, I guess." He shrugged again looking away from his best friend. "She just said she'd be back."

Just as he finished talking the door to the common room open quietly but swiftly and Hermione was talking before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"I went to the kitchens thinking maybe he went to get something to eat because he wasn't up for breakfast, but when I passed the dinning hall it was full of Aurors! I wonder what's going on."

At this point Harry spoke and looked back at her making his presence known on the couch.

"They're interrogating Draco. They don't believe that it was Snape that killed Dumbledore. They think Draco did it and stayed on campus to dull suspicions." She looked at Harry wide-eyed because he wasn't as worked up as she thought he should be. Didn't he know anything about wizarding laws?

"Did something happen between you two since last night?" She asked and Harry blushed.

"No..." He said trying to run the color from he cheeks.

"Did you break up or something?" He looked confused and surprised now. At this question Ron looked up almost hopefully.

"Definitely not," He said and Ron looked like he was on the edge of puking.

"So why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Harry's chest hurt his friends didn't want him here? "If you wanted me to leave 'Mione you could have just asked."

"Harry I didn't mean it like that. Do you know anything about Wizarding Laws?" She asked almost quietly.

"Not really, why?"

"Draco isn't getting interrogated. He's being arrested for taking the Dark Mark underage and being a part of a conspiracy for murder."

The color fell from Harry's face. He was as pale as a ghost. Before saying another word Harry bolted off the couch and out of the room headed towards the Great Hall. He took the steps 2 at a time, only tripping once when he reached the bottom.

The aurors in front of the dinning hall opened the doors as Harry approached, but it wasn't to let him in. Once the doors were opened he saw Draco with a busted lip and bruise forming above his eye. The color almost blindingly painful against his normal pale skin. He was handcuffed and being held on each arm by a different auror. There were three flanking him as well in case he tried to make a run for it.

"Dray..." Harry's voice broke off as he looked into hardened silver eyes.

"Potter," He greeted, trying to force his gaze away from his love.

"Malfoy," He said trying to keep his tone balanced. The aurors nodded at Harry and proceeded to walk outside. No apparition on Hogwarts grounds. Usually he thought angrily. The wards were down last night. He reminded himself. When he looked back up the group of Aurors were halfway to the gates by now with Draco in the lead.

Harry ran behind them. He reached them as they reached the gates.

"Draco Malfoy!" He yelled while running to the front of the group and facing him. Draco wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?" He snapped.

"I want to know where you think you're going without saying goodbye to your boyfriend." Harry stepped closer and even as the aurors held Draco back, keeping him from running away they seemed thoroughly shocked.

"Harry," Draco blushed, but still looked distressed. Harry had stepped close enough to touch him.

"We are going to figure this out. I promise. I love you," Harry whispered in his ear. He leaned in and captured Draco's lips. Draco immediately kissed back, trying to put all of his love and emotions into that kiss. Azkaban had a way of stealing the happiness from you and if that's where he was going he wanted Harry to hold on the his joy.

They pulled away from each other and Draco spoke quietly, but the entire group of aurors heard him.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco spoke looking directly into those swirling orbs of emerald. Those from the ministry were done waiting and they made quick work of apparating away.

Harry fell to his knees in a messy sort of collapse and allowed his sobs to rip his throat to shreds.

That's how Hermione and Ron found him hours later, just before curfew. He had no more tears, but sobs still racked his body.

He doesn't remember much, but he did remember Ron apologizing.

"I'm sorry, mate. You must really love that pompous prick, huh?"

Hermione casted a weightless charm on him so that Ron could carry him into the castle alone, but Harry's heart felt heavier than ever.

 ** _Hey futher muckers_**

 ** _Don't forget to comment & share even if you didn't like it. _**

**_Lol._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy this._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 11

It had been 3 months since anyone had seen Malfoy. He was finally going to have a trial and Harry made sure to rush to the nearest Floo as soon as possible. He didn't care if Voldemort was on the loose or not. Draco needed him and he was going to be there for him.

Draco had spent his last few months in Azkaban. Supporters of You-Know-Who were automatically placed in the extremely secure facility. Therefore he was placed inside of a locked in a cage with a chair in it for the trial. He didn't understand why. Unlike most people, he accepted his fate. He was a criminal, if they expected him to escape or make a scene or anything they were going to be mistaken.

If he had learned anything in Azkaban it was that he was guilty. Any other emotion was blocked out. It was inly his guilt, his anger, his sadness and his self hatred. He deserved whatever he got.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy you are being put on trial for crimes against the Ministry of Magic: Receiving and Accepting the Dark Mark underage; conspiracy to murder Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry; attempting to murder said Headmaster; and assisting in the murder of the Headmaster." The auror looked at Draco solemnly. "Do you accept the charges that are being held against you?"

Malfoy looked over everyone in the jury who was watching him. He didn't seem to linger on any face in particular. His cheeks were sunken in and he had dark circles engulfing his eyes. His usual plump pink lips were a straight, pale line of chapped skin. He let his head fall forward and when he finally spoke his voice was a whisper that still seemed to echo through the large room.

"Yes."

A resounding gasp made Draco's head snap up. He scanned over the group. Everyone believed he was a dedicated follower anyway. Who would be surprised? Before he could look back down his eyes met a pair of emerald ones that seemed to pull him closer. He stood up and stepped as close to the emerald as possible and placed his hands on the bars, laying his forehead on the cool metal and staring at the raven hair that seemed to fall messily into the glimmering green. He loved that rats nest of hair, those eyes-

"You will be placed under Veritaserum and asked to give us a detail description of that night. Will you comply?" Asked one of the aurors assisting in the trial. He had wispy midnight blue hair and ears that slimmed to a point on the tip. Draco's thoughts cane back to him. That resounding feeing of hopelessness. He looked up at the elven wizard and nodded.

"I have no reason not to."

"Very well, let's begin." The elf moved to Draco's cage and administered the veritaserum before stepping back and waiting patiently. Draco had returned to his seat and his head fell forward slightly while the potion ran through him purging him of lies. "We'll start with basic questions to gauge how you look when you try to withhold information with the serum in your system. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Draco."

"Full name."

"Draco Lucious Malfoy."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Occupation?"

"I don't have one. I'm a full time student at Hogwarts. "

"No, your parents! What do they do?"

"My father worked for the ministry and I'm not sure what mother did or does. I assume she just prepares food for meals." There was a group of women in the watching the trial who gasped, while a few of the men there were trying to contain their laughter, but the fact that Draco was under veritaserum and honestly had no idea what his mother did was amusing. The lead auror was tired of jokes and jumped to what he really wanted to know.

"What are their connections to You-Know-Who?"

"My father is a leading Death Eater and I'm still unsure about what exactly my mother does. She tries to steer clear of anyone besides myself, my father and my Aunt Bellatrix."

"What about you, what is your connection to him?"

"My father serves him and I was forcibly given the dark mark in order to infiltrate Hogwarts. H-he raped me. He said I was my families only saving grace." A tear fell from Draco's eye. The auror looked surprised at his statement then looked over at Draco with sympathy.

"You say you were forcibly given the mark?"

"Yes."

"Then why have you accepted the first charge?"

"Can you repeat the first charge for me sir?" He seemed taken aback by Draco's politeness. Although Malfoy never lost his manners he was never the nicest tosser to deal with.

"Receiving and Accepting the Dark Mark underage. If you were forcibly given the mark this charge can be dropped. Why would you accept it?"

"You all know who my family is and you all know I have the mark. Who would have believed I didn't want it?" Draco sat back in his chair and let his hair fall into his face again. He took a deep breath before attempting to blow some of it out of his face. Then he murmured to himself, but the entire room heard him in the eerily honest silence. "I think I'm the only Malfoy who cares about more than his image."

"Can you explain what you mean by that?" The auror spoke up looking sadly at Malfoy.

"I don't need your pity, sir."

"Would you just explain what you meant?" This time he spoke through his teeth. Draco looked over towards the spot he saw the emerald colored orbs that pulled him in earlier then swept his eyes across the rest of the room.

"I was forced to take the mark in order to protect my family, because I was the only person willing to try." He clamped his mouth shut then screamed in pain. Sweat forming on his forehead.

"I suggest you tell the truth. The more you lie the more it hurts."

"I was trying to protect someone I love!" He screeched out. "The Dark Lord found out we were together and he said he was going to kill them! And if Dumbledore didn't die, he would've!" Tears began falling down his face.

"Is that person in the courtroom?" Asked the auror patiently.

"Yes." At the sound of that everyone began looking around searching for the girl they assumed had driven the youngest Malfoy over the edge.

"Can you name them, please?"

Draco didn't speak, only shook his head forcing his head back as a scream erupted roughly from his throat. He didn't lie, but he wasn't being honest either.

"What is their name, Draco?" The auror spoke with more authority this time around. Draco's head fell yet again as he mumbled his response to avoid more pain.

"A bit louder so that we can hear you." The Auror pointed towards a young fairy woman in an all red tweed suit seated beside the judge with a quill and parchment in hand. "All trials needs to be put on record. You need to speak up." Draco let his eyes wander the room slowly then he closed them in defeat.

"Harry Potter." The note fairy dropped her quill. The room fell silent before exploding into a pit of rage.

"This is a disgrace!" Shouted one wizard. "Not only is he a death eater but he's gay as well!"

"And to think he would try to bring the savior down with him," spoke another, less angry wizard.

"Clearly he's been tricking the Veritaserum the entire time! We must have a retrial!" Spoke an old witch sitting near the back with her nose upturned. "This is why we should only have pureblood aurors lead trials. It's clear the other species have an agenda!"

At this Harry stood up.

"That's the exact same thinking that Voldemort has!" Harry snapped. There were a series of gasps and a majority of the room flinched at the name. "A fair trial is a fair trial, regardless of who's leading it!"

"Clearly something was wrong with the Veritaserum, Mr. Potter," spoke the old witch again. "Such lies are blasphemous!"

"I-it's slander!" Yelped another wizard in a voice one would use to explain something to a child.

"It can't very well be slander if it's true!" Harry said causing a rumble of noise to erupt within the room yet again.

The minister banged his gavel and it sent a charm around the room.

"Silence!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped down from his seat then stood in front of the judge to speak directly. Minister nodded and Harry was able to speak again.

"Mr. Minister, sir, May I approach Mr. Malfoy's cage?" He was given a sidelong glance and allowed to proceed. Harry gave the minister a small smile then went over to Draco's cage in the eery silence of the courtroom.

"Hello, Love," Harry said once he had reached the bars. Draco blushed then looked away.

"Attention seeking prat," Malfoy scoffed trying to ease the red from his cheeks. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you." He kept staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Draco, look at me."

"I can't..." Harry looked at the blonde confused. By now he had moved close enough where he could almost reach in and touch him.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared you're not real, that you aren't really here." The words tumbled out of Draco's mouth quickly causing him to blush again. Harry had forgotten he was under the potions influence.

"Dray..." He kept his eyes on the ground. "Draco?" Still nothing. "Draco Lucious Malfoy, if you don't bloody look at me-" At the sound of tears in Harry's voice, Draco's eyes snapped up to meet his glossy ones.

"Don't cry, Harry." His voice was a whisper and he was at the bars in the blink of an eye. His hands wrapped themselves around Harry's on the bars.

"Kiss me?" Draco blushed and shook his head.

"Not here, Potter. In front of all this people? Are you mental?"

"Kiss me." It wasn't a question this time and Draco was happy about it. Happy? This was his first time being happy in 3 months. He had forgotten what happy was.

Happy was waking up from a nap in the room of requirement with Harry in his arms.

Happy was looking in Harry's eyes as they picked fun at each other.

Happy was the smile on Harry's face whenever he got to eat treacle tarts without dinner.

Happy was Harry.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips through the bars. Their lips moved together in sync. It wasn't a spectacular kiss, but it was a special one. It was a kiss that screamed I missed you, I love you, and I'm never going to leave you. When they pulled apart Harry had a goofy grin on his face, Draco was wearing his usual pompous smirk and they both had blood rushing to their cheeks.

Draco stepped back and put his head down slightly looking through his fringe at his boyfriend in front of him. He could see the last few months and the idea of the trial had been weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Harry stepped back as well, removing his hands from the bars.

"I forgot you were the one with the self control," he said with that lopsided grin still on his face.

"Well one of us has to have it, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes playfully, but grit his teeth together at the pain from the tiny lie then pushed his hair away from his face, letting some of his Malfoy confidence come back to him.

"Oh, can it, Malfoy." Harry looked into his eyes then turned and began walking away, speaking so that he could be heard from a distance (even though the room was still in shocked silence). "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry," he said somewhat desperately, not caring how loud it came out. He hasn't been able to say it for 3 months. The thought of Harry not knowing honestly scared him. He watched Harry walk back to his seat not realizing all eyes were on them until now. He cleared his throat and looked back down, easing over to his own chair trying to keep the blush from his cheeks.

The minister banged his gavel, releasing the rest of the charm and dismissing the trial for a recess.

"The Veritaserum is almost out of Mr. Malfoy's system and we must wait a while before re-administering it. This court will be in recess until next week. Until further notice Mr. Malfoy will be kept in a holding cell here in the ministry. That is all." He banged his gavel and the doors to the courtroom flew open allowing everyone to leave.

Harry stayed seated along with Ron and Hermione and waited for Draco to be released. The aurors spell-bound him in shackles then opened the cage. He stood from his seat then looked over to Harry smiling, but before he could make it over to the blonde the room was full of flashing cameras and loud questions that almost drowned out the sound of constant whizzing and scratching of quill on parchment.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you are dating a known death eater?"

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling about having your boyfriend let off?"

"Mr. Potter, do you think Mr. Malfoy will be targeted even more now?"

"Mr. Potter, do you think you will be targeted even more now?"

"Mr. Potter-"

Harry had had enough. When the aurors opened the back door to take his love to a cold holding cell he pulled Hermione and Ron behind him before rushing to follow the aurors before the door closed again, locking automatically.

"Look Harry," started Ron. "As much as we want to help you save the love of your life, there's another side of both of us that says maybe we shouldn't save Malfoy." Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Ron shocked before realization landed on his face.

"I-I'm sorry you guys. You're right, Ron. I pulled you both along without even asking if you wanted to help me..." Harry's face had fallen.

"Harry, you know we will always be there for you...but asking us would be nice sometimes," Hermione said tenderly, sending him a small smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll go talk to Draco and you guys can- uh," he shrugged before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oi, mate. We're coming with you," said Ron pushing Harry's shoulder then looking down before mumbling. "I just wished we would have gotten a warning first..." Harry's face broke into that huge lopsided grin and he pulled the two behind him and rushed towards where he heard voices.

 ** _HELLO MY FUTHER MUCKERS!_**

 ** _i am ill_**

 ** _Writing this made me feel better for a bit :)_**

 ** _I hope you all liked it._**

 ** _If you hadn't noticed it was a bit longer than usual, but idk .~._**

 ** _Don't forget to comment & share even if you hated it. Lol. _**

**_Love you all!_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**

 ** _PS: you guys can message me or whatever anytime_**

 ** _PPS: i am Empress Lucifer_**

 ** _Hear me screech_**


	13. Chapter 12

The golden trio walked silently down the hall towards the sounds of voices. They stopped abruptly when they heard the sounds of shackles being slammed against concrete. Harry looked back at Hermione and her eyes were full of concern while Ron just looked scared. They sped up their pace until they were met with an eery silence and drops of blood on the floor.

Harry was the first to look up.

"Aw, Dray, what did they do to you?" His voice wasn't angry, but sad as he stared into his boyfriends slowly swelling face.

His lip was busted, his eye was beginning to turn a deep purple, and his nose was bloodied and broken. When he lifted his head there was a small gash on the side of it causing the blood to pour down his forehead and drip from his chin. Harry winced at the sight. Each mark and wound stood out against Draco's normally marble pale skin.

He was being held to his spot by cuffs on his wrists and ankles that were connected to the ceiling and the cold cement floor.

Even in his pain the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you to pity me or fight my battles, Potter."

"I'm not pitying you, love, I'm worried about you." When Draco noticed they had an audience he blushed but tried to hide it behind his usual sneer, though Harry could tell it hurt his face to do so. Before he could reach out to touch his scarred face Hermione pulled out her wand and she could see Draco visibly tense, but he didn't notice her speaking a quick healing spell until the sores on the blonde's face began to close on their own accord, only leaving his eye a bit bruised.

"Thanks, Granger," mumbled Draco. She lowered her wand slowly and looked away.

"Don't mention it. I've helped you out with way worse," Hermione spoke loud enough for them to hear without her voice wavering then looked up towards him breaking into a grin she only wore around her friends. Ron made a choking noise that sounded a bit like a surprised grunt before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we're all glad you're okay, Malfoy. But...uh- would you mind telling us how your face got so buggered up?" stuttered Ron scratching at the back of his head, but he did have the decency to look both confused and concerned.

"Some of the aurors with strong blood ties in the community had some pretty strong opinions about me: a gay pure blood, a death eater, not to mention I ruined their precious Saviour," Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry could tell that what people said really bothered him. Harry thought about freeing the Slytherin, but he knew that would make everything worse: a known follower of Voldemort, in love with the Harry Potter running from prison to escape a fate that everyone thought he deserved anyway.

"You have another trial in a week. After the way this one went, they have no reason to keep you in here after that and they can't force you to go to Azkaban either. I wont let them!" Harry had his hands rapped around the bars and his forehead pressed to the cool metal. "I will drag Hermione back here everyday for the rest of the week to heal you if I have to-"

"I'll come willingly. They have no right to treat him like this-to treat anyone like this for that matter!"

"I guess I have to be here too, if you guys are going on ahead," Ron said good-naturedly while giving them that awkward lopsided smile.

Draco smiled up at all of them. He never thought he'd see the day that that Golden Trio would care about him in a way other than trying to defeat.

"Thank you guys. I know I've been more than a little bit of a git, bu-" Harry interrupted.

"Way more than a little bit..." The brunette Gryffindor smirked as his boyfriend rolled his eyes. Draco sobered up and continued talking.

"...this- i-it really means a lot to me. More than you'll ever know. I'm sorry for being such a tosser, I've been meaning to say something earlier, but the time never came up." When Malfoy finished Ron's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Oi, I'd never thought I'd see the day that Malfoy apologized. I can't say I particularly like you any more than I did, but I can see why Harry can at least tolerate you. You make him happy. That's all that matters to me, mate. So don't worry about anything. Harry and Hermione'll figure something out." Ron stopped talking and gave him a real smile.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione called pulling at his and Ron's arms once she heard voices. "Someone's coming. We gotta get back..."

"Go ahead, I'm coming. Just one more second, 'Mione." He pleaded. The voices got louder and she visibly tensed. Pulling him harder.

"We don't have one more second!" She snapped in a whisper running in the opposite direction of the voices with Harry and Ron in tow.

"I love you, Draco!" Harry said in a rushed, loud whisper over his shoulder.

"I love you too, Harry," Malfoy choked out, and he hoped Potter heard.

 ** _Hello My Futher Muckers_**

 ** _Soooooooo super short shit chapter_**

 ** _I wanted this to serve as an official apology and kind of summary or how everyone feels about each other for all the main students because the next few chapters are going to be pulling this story to a close._**

 ** _Next chapter is complete (YaY!)_**

 ** _It's a bit of a long one (also YAY!)_**

 ** _Don't forget to comment & share if you love it. or if you didn't._**

 ** _I decided I want to start replying to comments in character so you can always ask questions or something if you wanna know!_**

 ** _uhhh I think that's it._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed._**

 ** _Thanks sooooo much for reading._**

 ** _I Love You All_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**

 ** _{aka ?Empress Lucifer ?}_**


	14. Chapter 13

{ **Are you ready? oOOoOh I know you see me standing here...oh geez wrong thing. uH ️️ Warning: Sex}**

Harry sat outside of the courtroom doors angrily. He had spent the first half hour pacing and he was sure he had worn a hole into the bottom of his trainers. He wanted to just barge in and sit proudly on the sidelines waiting for everything to be over, but nothing in his life could be that easy.

He was both sad and stressed, considering Dumbledore's funeral was a day previous. This trial definitely was not helping.

He wasn't allowed back in the courtroom because of last weeks fiasco. Apparently he an Draco had caused a scene. It was the biggest news since he defeated Voldemort and any elderly pure blood was sure to shake their head at him as they passed by.

"It's probably going to be another hour at least," he thought to himself as he let his head hit the wall behind him and rubbed at his temples. He was pretty sure Draco was going to be fine, but he wasn't an expert at wizard law. That was Hermione's field and even though she tried to reassure him, he could see the worry on her face that something could possibly go horrible wrong. She sat inside with Ron and during breaks they would join Harry and catch him up quickly & quietly before rushing back inside before the doors were locked again.

Harry stood and walked over to the door of the courthouse then sat on the steps taking in the cool midday air. He allowed the air to push his hair back cooling his skin and his scar as he thought to himself. "Worst case scenario," a few years in Azkaban. Best case scenario, he's freed today... Then wha-"

Before he could finish his thought the door opened behind him. He stood cautiously dusting himself off before turning around slowly to be met with that pointed face, pale hair and those striking silver irises. Draco.

"I thought you had given up on me, you little prat!" Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and placing his own face into his neck. Only then did Harry realize Draco had been crying and immediately wrapped his arms around his lovely blonde, squeezing him tightly.

"I'd never do that to you, Draco. I love you." He pushed Draco back a little placing his hands on his shoulders so he could look into his eyes.

"I love you too," he spoke quietly before pulling Harry in for a kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed the rest of the court was filing out around them down the steps.

Ron and Hermione stood waiting for them at the bottom trying to clear away the press that had been screaming questions and flashing pictures. Not like either of the young men noticed. They looked into each other's eyes before rushing back inside the ministry's courthouse and finding the nearest floo asking to go to Hogwarts. As the green flames faded the other contributing factors of the golden trio rushed along into the fireplace following the others.

Once they landed in the Gryffindor Common Room to Harry's surprise and Malfoy's disdain the brunette forged a quick note letting his friends know everything was fine before pulling Draco behind him to the Room of Requirement.

The door seemed to appear quicker than usual and once inside they were done with formalities. Draco led Harry to his room, while they both removed clothing on the way.

Robes and shoes by the door.

Shirts and ties on the couch.

Belts and trousers tossed in the corner of the room leaving them both in just their pants.

They moved over to the bed and Draco wasted no time in peeling off his own boxer shorts before laying back a bit and eagerly tugging at Potter's while the brunette, much to Draco's pleasure, was blushing and looking down at him hungrily.

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and intertwined their fingers before kissing his way from the blonde's jaw to his navel, pausing only to nip and suck at the boy's nipples. He placed kisses down the light blonde path of hair that led to Draco's prick.

Harry released Draco's hands and allowed his own to rest on the Slytherin's hips as he eased the boys cock into his mouth slowly, gagging a bit when it hit the back of his throat. It didn't take long for him to pull back and try to relax his throat a little more. He began to bob his head slowly, allowing his tongue to slip out every now and again while slurping and humming contently.

"Mmm-fuck Harry!" Draco moaned and bucked his hips upwards, forcing Harry to hold him down harder and grip him tighter as he continued to bob up and down, looking up to catch whatever reaction he could. "You look so good with me in your mouth, Potter."

As Harry worked on the front Draco moved his knees back a bit to create easier access all around before he slipped his arm beneath his leg and muttered a wandless lubrication spell and eased a finger into his tight hole. Harry let Draco fall from his mouth and then removed his own boxers before returning to his prior position, but this time jerking himself off as well. Harry forced Draco's hand away, muttering the lubricant spell and inserting his own finger in it's place.

He moved his head upwards and kissed Draco full on the mouth while stroking the blonde's stiff rod. Slowly he adds a second finger, scissoring it for a few moments before he forces a third, twisting and pumping. He watches as he turns to putty beneath him, gasping and muttering incoherent lines.

"You are so gorgeous," Harry says taking a moment to sit back and admire him, still pumping his fingers and tugging at the pale boy's length.

"Oh Salazar, Harry, I n-need you!"Draco allowed the words to tumble out of his mouth, because he knew they were true. He pulled himself up onto his elbows before saying the lubrication spell yet again and running his hand down Harry's length. The brunette sucked in a breath and shuttered before removing his fingers.

The blonde positioned Harry at his opening and allowed him to ease in slowly up to the hilt. He sat for a moment allowing himself to adjust. The Dark Lord had tried to break him and his spirit. While Harry waited for him. The brunette ran his fingers through blonde locks and kissed anywhere he could reach on Draco's face, before capturing his lips again.

"You can move now," Malfoy's voice was barely a whisper as Harry slowly pulled out and then back in creating a slow rhythm.

"Merlin, Draco. You feel so wonderful and...mmmf...tight."

"Faster, Harry, faster! O-oh I've missed you so much." Harry obeyed and pounded into him faster and deeper. He snapped his hips and did something to Draco that made him howl and grab him by the neck pulling him down for another passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced and twirled around each other as Harry continued to pound into the blonde. Draco had started to move to meet Harry's thrusts. Soon the pleasure was drowning out everything.

"I'm s-so close Harry. I'm gon- Oh fuck." As Draco howled his approval his hole tightened around Harry.

"Me too, Dray..."

They both gasped as they saw stars. Draco released, covering both his and Harry's abdomens, while Harry shot himself deep inside of Draco hissing his feelings of appreciation. He pulled out and fell somewhat unceremoniously onto Draco before he was pushed over to the side of the bed. They both mustered up enough energy to cast a quick scourgify and other cleaning spells. Harry accio-ed his pajama bottoms and shimmied into them while Draco slid on his own, before gathering the blonde into his arms and sliding him into the bed.

"I hope you don't mind me spending the night," Harry joked.

"Don't you dare leave," Draco ordered, sliding down in the bed so that he was smaller than the brunette before wrapping his arms around Harry and laying his head on his chest.

"I love you Draco." Harry said laughing as he placed his glasses on the table next to them, the vibrations warming Draco's heart.

"I love you too, Scarhead."

-8-

Harry was the first to wake up. He scrambled his arm around until he found his glasses and his wand then cast a quick tempus charm before unwrapping Draco's arms from him and kissing his forehead. He peeled himself from the covers then headed to the bathroom.

He made sure to brush his teeth before he stepped into the shower. He washed carefully, allowing the hot water to ease the tension in his shoulders. Draco was safe. He was back. He smiled slightly before turning the water off and stepping out, drying off a bit and wrapping the towel around himself before heading into his own room.

He entered his room then went over to his wardrobe and threw on some of his more muggle clothes considering it was Saturday. He wore some plain jeans and a dark red V-Neck t-shirt with his trainers.

It was almost time for breakfast and if he missed it, Hermione would have his head on a pike. Not before having the entire school search for him first, of course. He checked the time again, then peeped into Draco's room to see he was still fast asleep. If Harry were in his position he would want to rest. Draco hadn't had proper rest in more than 3 months. Harry decided he would let him sleep. He rushed to the door quietly and left, headed towards the dinning hall. Once he entered he noticed Hermione and Ron sitting in their usual places at the Gryffindor table and breathed a sigh of relief before joining them and piling his plate with almost as much food as Ron started with.

"Good morning, Harry. You're up quite early. We weren't expecting you for another 10 minutes," Said Hermione before placing a spoonful of oatmeal with berries into her mouth.

"I was really hungry and I realized I kind of rushed off yesterday. Sorry," Harry gave them a shy smile. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Where's Malfoy?" He asked honestly curious while biting into a strip of bacon.

"I let him sleep in. He hasn't had a proper rest in months." Just as Harry finished speaking, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and an angry Malfoy stood there in his Slytherin green silk pajamas with messy blonde bedhead. He stormed over and nodded his greetings to the other pieces of the Golden Trio then stood tapping his toe angrily as Harry just stared up at him. "Morning Love."

"Don't 'morning love' me, Potter! I told you not to leave!" Draco said.

"You needed the rest and I was hungry."

"I heard the door close and I thought you had left me for good, Harry." Draco looked defeated as he sat next to Harry and laid his head on his love's shoulder. "Then I was going to follow you, but I couldn't find my bloody shirt and- what's so funny?" He said lifting his head back up.

"You were worried." Harry leaned over and kissed Malfoy's cheek watching as he blushed soon after.

Malfoy sat there for a moment surprised before crossing his arms and refusing to look at his beloved Gryffindor beside him. Harry took this as Malfoy's way of asking for an apology. He grabbed a slice of toast and slathered on some jam before placing it on Draco's plate along with some eggs and bacon and a bowl of apple slices before pouring him a glass of apple juice as well.

"I'm sorry, love." He hugged Draco and laid his head on his shoulder. Nothing. He lifted the blonde and placed him in his lap easily. Nothing. He kissed right inside the rim of his shirt then spoke allowing his breath to fan out across his lover's skin. "I love you." Draco pushed off of him blushing and sat next to him again.

"Salazar, Potter. Are you a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff," his voice held no malice as he began tucking into his plate of food with blush on his cheeks. "I love you too, fucking git."

Harry smiled that lopsided grin then turned back to Ron and Hermione and what seemed to be the rest of the Gryffindor table.

"Uhh, G'morning everyone..." No one said anything, but they realized that they were staring and looked away.

"They're just jealous, Potter."

"What're you on about now, Malfoy?" Harry said playfully rolling his eyes and tucking into his own food.

"I mean, I have their Golden Boy. If they didn't hate me before, they bloody well do now." Malfoy spoke as if it were more of an observation than a jab at the Gryffindors and Harry noticed he was right. The school year was drawing to a close.

-8-

Draco was back in his own common room, because Harry was out on the pitch for quidditch practice and he had to do make up work for his time in custody. He asked to do his work and watch the practice, but the Gryffindor v. Slytherin match had been rescheduled and Harry knew him better than to think he wouldn't steal and share their plans. He was in love, not an idiot.

Pansy plopped herself into Draco's lap and propped her feet on the side of the arm chair. He had been trying to talk to his friends again, but anyone who wasn't Harry tended to annoy him after too long. Even Harry annoyed him after awhile, although it was cute when Harry did it.

"So...the Gryffindor Golden Boy?" She started.

"Must we have this conversation again, Pans. It's been what, 10 minutes since the last time?" He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him unceremoniously.

"I just can't believe it. Is he still under the amortentia? Are you!? Blink twice for yes." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Amortentia doesn't work on us the same way, Pans. Are we really having this conversation again? It's become repetitive." Before she could respond Blaise walked in and sat elegantly on the chair across from them, crossing his legs and leaning back a bit.

"Well can you explain it to me? We are supposed to be your best friends, aren't we? Yet we found out about him through your trials that were all over the papers and a kiss that was on the front page of the Prophet." Draco paled visibly at the mention of the papers.

"Bloody fuck, father knows."

"Trying to keep it a secret, were you?" Blaise continued with a smirk on his face.

"No, you bastard! If father knows the truth about the trials, then the Dark Lord knows too," Draco snapped. Blaise's smirk fell and Pansy grew tense. Draco shot up as he heard an unnatural thunder roll over the school grounds. Harry's in trouble!" He ran to the door with Pansy and Blaise behind him muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'Isn't he always'.

Harry was still attempting to catch the snitch when it happened. His team had already went inside but he was enjoying himself too much. The sky turned pitch black with grey clouds and thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. The snitch immediately stopped flying and fell to the ground with a soft thump. He flew higher on the pitch trying to get a better view of the grounds. He caught sight of a small group of dark cloaks searching the wards for a magic signature he knew all too well. Before he could make a move his name was being called from below.

"Harry! Look out!" His grip tightened on his broom and he rolled to the left as a ray of red light shot past him. He looked down to see Draco, followed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson who were taking shots at whoever was behind him. He lost balance when the person behind him sent a purple spell his way, causing his broom to catch on fire. He fell with only enough time to mutter a quick wandless cushioning charm and falling on his face.

"Could you have fallen with any less grace, Potter?" Remarked Draco.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy. What's going on?" Harry asked pushing himself up and pulling out his wand in case the tormentor returned. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the castle as quickly as possible, avoiding the group that was searching for the 2 of them.

"Father knows about us." He stated without looking at Harry once they were back inside. Harry shrugged confused. "Which means the Dark Lord knows, Potter!"

"I thought he already knew?"

"Well he did, but I may have led them to believe otherwise when I was supposed to be following through with the mission." Draco looked down at his feet and Harry stroked his face. Blaise and Pansy looked on shocked. They had never seen Harry and Draco's interactions in person. Not the way they were together.

"It'll work out Dray, I promise. I will help you fix this. We will work it out together."

"I forgot I was talking to Saint Potter. Must you always save everyone?" Harry smiled at the blonde.

"Well I can't have my boyfriend dragged off by a horde of death eaters, can I?"

"No, I suppose not." Draco leaned down and pecked Harry on the lips. Harry returned the favor.

"I'll go get Ron and Hermione. Take them to our room to wait. Love you," Harry said before heading to Gryffindor Tower to look for his friends.

"Love you too," Draco responded automatically. Harry turned around quickly to shoot him that adorable lopsided grin.

Draco led them towards the seventh floor. The closer they got the more blush appeared on his cheeks. Our room. Well of course it was theirs, but hearing Harry say it sent shivers over his skin.

Harry impatiently gave the portrait the password before scrambling quickly through the hole it left. Ron and Hermione sat at the fireplace having an in depth discussion about...him?

"-good for each other, Ronald," said Hermione smiling.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it's a little weird not having Malfoy take jabs at us, 'Mione," Ron responded still focused on his game of wizarding chess with Seamus as Hermione thumbed through a book Harry had seen her finish time and time again. He walked up seemingly unnoticed.

"So you would rather he call us names and torture us?" She asked looking up from her book for the first time.

"Well no, but that's what I'm used to. You know I'm not good at change," he said defensively and Hermione blushed before looking back down at her book.

"Uhm," Harry said stepping closer. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Could you guys maybe have this conversation later...we kind of need your help."

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked closing her book and looking up at him.

"Can we maybe not talk here..? Do you guys mind helping? I did say I would start asking and not just assuming." He gave them a small nervous smile.

"Checkmate," Ron said as his remaining pieces began to do a small dance. He stood up, parting Seamus on the shoulder and making his way over to the door. "C'mon 'Mione we're wasting time. He's more jittery than you during finals week." Harry looked up surprised that anyone had noticed. Hermione marked her place and closed her book again, standing up.

"Now that's what I call change," said Harry as he led them out of the door and headed to the Room of Requirement.

He opened the door and was met with Draco in a small kitchenette area making tea and he smiled.

"Shove off, Potter, it relaxes me," Draco said.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were thinking it. So was Weasley. C'mon my friends refuse to help further unless you meet them properly." He rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. "Damn purebloods." Even Ron laughed this time.

Blaise laid on the couch relaxed while Pansy sat at the corner desk with a face of pure concentration as she practiced some sort of spell Harry was sure he had seen before. It gave off a purple gleam before it disappeared again.

"Blaise get up you lazy snake, you too Pans. You wanted to meet him. Let's get it over with. There are more important things that we need to discuss." They stood and came over both with small grins at making Draco so obviously annoyed. Harry chuckled.

"Would you like to meet my friends properly as well," Harry asked with a smile. Draco narrowed his eyes and flicked the brunette's nose.

"No, I'd rather not." This close up in the light of the room he noticed that the fall had cracked Harry's lens and quickly took the glasses from his face. He looked down at them then back up at Harry. "These are broken. Why haven't you done anything about it?" He pulled out his wand.

"Well they don't stay fixed for long, I barely noticed..." Harry said looking down and rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oculus reparo," Draco spoke solidly and then eased his wand back into the holster beneath his sleeve and place Harry's glasses back on his face. "I do rather like you without them though. Your eyes look even more beautiful."

"Twit," mumbled Harry as he blushed profusely and Draco took the time to make quick introductions.

"Harry, these are my best friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." He gestured towards each of them. "Blaise, Pans, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter." Harry stuck his hand out and shook both of theirs before sending them his signature lopsided smile.

"Nice to properly meet you," He said. "Now can we get started?"

"You never told us what exactly was going on, Harry." Hermione stated.

"Oh, right. Draco's father knows about us. So of course Voldemort was told we were still together. The grounds surrounding Hogwarts are festered with small groupings of death eaters and they lit my broom on fire...while I was on it. That's it right," he said while looking over at Draco with his nose crinkled in confusion. Draco kissed his nose then shoved him out of the way as he picked the tea cup back up and went to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, that's it for now."

"Oi, it could be worse, I guess," Ron said. Not even a minute later there was a knocking on the window and an owl perched on the sill. Harry went over and opened it. It flew inside dropped a letter on Draco's lap and flew back out.

"Thanks Weasel, I think you jinxed it. S'From father." He opened the letter slowly only after Hermione checked it for spells or hexes. There were none. Draco read the letter out loud.

"Son,

You had more than enough chances to rectify your mistakes with the Dark Lord. You could have been our saving grace. You still can. Bring Potter downstairs peacefully or you are turning your back on all you have ever known. I have no problem with disowning you, a faggot for a son. I still have enough pull with the ministry to have the stories changed. All you have to do is bring us Potter and all will be forgiven.

Sincerely,

Malfoy, Lucious"

"I'm so sorry, Love." Harry looked over at Draco who had refused to look up. He moved towards him before sitting down beside him and pulling the blonde into a hug. That's when the tears started to fall. "I won't let you lose your family over me." Harry stood but Draco grabbed his arm and forced him back onto the couch then sat in his lap, legs off to the side and laid his head on Harry's chest.

"You're not going anywhere, you bloody Gryffindor. Keep your hero complex to yourself. We are going to figure this out. I can't lose you again. I won't allow it. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

 ** _What's up my lovely little futher muckers._**

 ** _This chapter is like double the length._**

 ** _Lol. Honestly one of my favorites!_**

 ** _It was a bit weird though, cause I usually see Draco as a top_**

 ** _All sexy and demanding..._**

 ** _Or they alternate_**

 ** _I say this works too though, don't you think?_**

 ** _I tried to wait as long as I could soooo_**

 ** _Remember to comment, and share if you liked it...even if you didn't._**

 ** _I love you all! I hope you really liked this chapter._**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 14

The group sat in an uncomfortable silence. The war was fast approaching and they weren't quite ready to let go of what they all considered to be their home, one way or another. They looked at each other somewhat skeptically, trying to find where everyone's true alliance lied. Pansy was the first to actually speak.

"If we aren't giving Golden Boy up we probably need a plan of attack."

"Well what do you suggest," asked Hermione pulling out a self inking quill and a sheet of parchment.

When is Granger not prepared? Draco shook the thought out of his head and waited for ideas.

"I don't know," Pansy shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I figured you lot would be good for something."

"Why can't we just go to McGonagal?" Asked Ron. "Why do we always have to do the planning and the fighting?"

"'Cause," Harry started gloomily, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm the Chosen One remember. I'm supposed to kill Voldemort and bring forth a new age of happiness to the wizarding world. Yet I can't even get rid of a few petty Death Eaters that came knocking on my front door."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's self doubt.

"Weasley, you're almost as good as me at wizard chess. I know you can come up with a simple bloody strategy without complaining so much."

"Oi, Malfoy if you're so good at wizard chess why don't you develop the strategy. I've already run through all the scenarios I could think of placing Harry as a king and you as a queen piece. None of them work unless we lose the queen." For once Hermione looked surprised. She hadn't realized Ron had actually been thinking about the situation, let alone trying to strategize. Pansy on the other hand looked completely confused.

"That's not an option," said Harry, but before he could protest more Draco was squeezing his hand and Pansy was talking.

"I hate wizard chess. Someone explain." Her voice seemed to shake a bit because even though she didn't understand the full game she knew what it meant to lose a piece. She had seen Draco play enough to know that much.

"The king can't make many moves," started Blaise while motioning towards Harry. "Because the other players are after it. The queen on the other hand," he moved his hand to point towards Draco and continued to talk. "Can move wherever and however she so desires, because although she's an important piece she isn't as important as the king would be." Pansy nodded at Blaise then snapped her head to look at Ron, glaring as harshly as possible.

"So you think we're just about to trade Draco in for a few more moments for King Klutz over there?" She scoffed. "You should take time out of potions class, it's clear the fumes have gone to your little ginger head."

"Is anyone listening to me?" Asked Harry astounded that no one was paying him any attention or ignoring him if they were. Draco kissed his cheek then spoke honestly.

"Yes, we're listening dear, but no one wants to hear your self loathing right now. There are more pressing matters in front of us." He turned back towards the rest of the group.

At this point it seemed Hermione had set a charm on her quill to go through all possible outcomes of a chess match that would not sacrifice the queen or the king. Blaise was watching the quill write with immense speed while Pansy plopped herself onto one of the armchairs by the fireplace pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on top.

For the first time in her life she couldn't think of anything to say. Even her usual taunts seemed to die in her throat. They weren't as important as keeping her best friend safe. She knew that, but it felt odd for her not to be in control of the situation. To be quite honest, it scared her almost as much as the possibility of losing Draco.

"So," Pansy whispered, the sound cracking the silence. "What do we do?" Harry shrugged and looked at Draco with all the love in the world.

"We fight for what we want."

Ron and Blaise were sent to tell McGonagall what was going on.

Pansy and Hermione were in the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms respectively trying to gather as much help as possible for the upcoming battle.

Harry looked at Draco and gave him one final kiss before throwing himself under the invisibility cloak and following as quickly and quietly as he could behind Draco and out to the lawn outside of the gates where the older Malfoy waited.

At the sight of his son Lucious sucked in a breath. Where was Potter!? Did Draco not realize the severity of the situation.

"Where is Potter, Draco?" He asked angrily.

"Hello, Father." Draco dipped his head a bit in acknowledgment. "Is mother here with you or has she agreed that your mind is in shambles?" Lucious stepped forward as though to hit his son, but Draco's one raised eyebrow slowed his movements. He lowered his hand seemingly confused before speaking.

"No, your mother is not here. She has requested that we be separated."

"Ah, Mother always was the smart one." This time Lucious really did smack Draco. His hand full of rings breaking the skin and leaving tears along the smooth, pale surface. Draco touched his face unsurprised and wiped the blood off of his fingers onto the front of his father's black cloak. He looked at his father and clicked his tongue as though he were about to reprimand a child. "Harry will not be happy about this. It's most definitely going to scar." He lifted his wand and whispered a short healing spell. The blood disappeared and the wounds healed over, but he was correct there were faint silver scars where the scratches had been.

"I figured it out!" Ron had screeched after about 10 minutes of silent brooding and planning. "We wont lose our queen if we take theirs first. That would be that Lestrange witch right? She bonkers. But if she's not out there we could settle for knight Lucious." Draco saw the glint of mischief in his eye and for the first time he was almost scared of Weasley.

"Just stall them long enough for us to get the upper hand." He remembered Hermione saying. "It shouldn't take too long to convince the Gryffindors, it'll be your house with the problems."

"So talk to your own house and I'll talk to ours. We can handle this Granger," Pansy had stated, coming back to herself. "You got this, Dray."

They all looked at each other before parting ways and moving on to accomplish their own tasks.

As Draco looked at his father he hoped everything was falling into place; that everything would work out for the best. His father looked down at him with equal amounts of pity, anger, disgust and sadness but he didn't really care what this man thought anymore.

"Father would you mind taking your emotions somewhere else. I thought we had better things to do. Malfoys don't do pity." Lucious' obvious emotions were cast aside by a moment of surprise before he replaced it with the all too common emotionless Malfoy mask of confidence.

"You are quite right, Draco. We don't, but being that you are my son I give you one more chance to bring me Potter, as an act of pity. Give me the boy and The Dark Lord doesn't have to be reminded of your shortcomings." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder as though this was a normal father-son talk, not an attempt to murder the one his son loved.

"You can tell Voldemort I said hello, but you aren't getting Harry." His father sucked in a voice and visibly paled at the mention of the name before turning beet red with anger.

"How DARE you speak the Dark Lord's name! You are not worthy of my pity! You are not worthy enough to be my son!" He turned around and signaled to the rest of the Death Eaters. They all began to take their leave as wisps of black and green smoke. "This was your chance of surrender, of redemption, a chance to save this pitiful place you call a institution of learning. This was your last chance! As of this moment you have joined the wrong side of this war. I hope you know that nothing good will come of this. The Dark Lord will destroy Potter and anything else you hold dear."

"If you must know," Draco started still seeing red. "I'm pretty sure I joined the wrong side even before I started shagging the Boy-Who-Lived. Thanks for the words of wisdom though, Lucious. They are much appreciated." He bowed his head again in a manner that seemed to be Lucious' dismissal. The older blonde simply turned on the spot and disapparated in a wisp of black smoke.

Unsure of what may happen if he revealed Harry too soon he turned abruptly and headed back towards the castle where the grounds were still protected.

"Keep it on," he whispered lowly hoping Harry could hear him.

They made it to the castle in one piece then headed to their room. Once inside Harry slid off the cloak and gave Draco that lopsided smile. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I actually like the scars. They make you look rougher." Harry was practically purring as he stepped closer to Draco pinning him to the wall and placing his knee between Draco's thighs. "It's been a while since I've seen you be so demanding, Malfoy. I almost forgot the pompous prick I fell in love with." He began kissing down Draco's neck, biting lightly when he got to the blonde's sensitive spot. "It took all I had not to have you take me out on the lawn."

Draco flipped them over with so much force Harry gasped when his back hit the wall, but the lust was still in those gorgeous green eyes of his. He began attacking Harry with his own onslaught of kisses and bites, some rougher than the others. When their lips finally met again in a passionate kiss Draco had to remind himself to stop and breathe. He lifted Harry onto his hips and headed to his room. He didn't bother to lock the door though he did kick it shut.

He continued his attachment to Harry's neck and Harry worked on his as well while Draco leaned back against the door. He tried to adjust Harry better on his hips, but he felt his boyfriend's clear excitement rubbing against his own. They moved to the bed as one before Draco slammed Harry onto the mattress. Clothes flew off of them and onto the floor until they were left in only their undergarments.

"Briefs, Potter? Are you trying to kill me?" Draco said biting his already swollen lips, looking down at the tanned adonis that was his boyfriend in all his glory wearing black boxer briefs that were clearly straining to keep him inside in his current state. With a swish of his wand Harry's hands were restrained to the top post of his bed with a Slytherin tie. He straddled his waist then whispered in his ear, nibbling slightly while grinding his hips into the brunette.

"So you like when I'm demanding?" When he got no response he bit down on Harry's shoulder somewhat roughly. He began sucking and licking at the bruised skin he had created there.

"Oh, Merlin yes!"

"Naughty little Potter's a masochist. Who would have guessed?" Draco bent to capture Harry's lips roughly in his own when there was a knock on his room door. Without waiting for an answer the person just walked in.

"Draco, Granger thinks you and Potter should go and train the newbies. She headed to his room to get him now but-" Blaise finally looked up from whatever magazine he was flipping through and a knowing smirk crossed his face when he saw Harry with his hands tied up and covered in bruises and bites. He remained at the door leaning on the jamb and crossing his arms.

Harry was blushing profusely and Draco turned to look at their interruption angrily.

"Dammit, Blaise. We were busy," Draco snapped.

"Should've known Potter was a masochist." He spoke like he didn't care how angry Draco seemed and to be honest, he didn't. Although at his comment Draco smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing." He turned back around and pressed his wand to Harry's chest releasing a stinging jinx just on the spot. Harry moaned and bucked his hips causing Draco to smirk in satisfaction.

"I hate you," Harry said as Draco got off of him and stood beside the bed, deciding to manually untie him.

"I love you too, Harry. But you can thank Blaise and Granger for the interruption." He leaned closer. "I would have loved to have taken you right here. Have you begging me for more. Torturing, tormenting and shagging you for the rest of the night." He stepped back at Harry's intake of breath. "But now we must teach a group of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years Defense Against the Dark Arts and hope the older ones can do enough to keep themselves alive."

Harry rolled his eyes and shot a glare towards Blaise who simply shrugged, before turning around and heading out of the room, yelling to Hermione.

"Stop freaking out, Granger! He's in Draco's room. Did you know Potter's a fucking masochist?"

Harry was blushing even harder if possible and Draco had the nerve to laugh. Harry loved that laugh. The way his voice twinkled with a happiness the blonde rarely showed for so long. They got dressed quickly and heading into the main room that was full to the brim with a combination of their two houses. At the realization that all of these people heard Blaise's announcement he blushed excessively harder then cleared his throat.

"We can't teach here, the room isn't big enough. So we have to go out in the corridor..." He said somewhat awkwardly. Hermione nodded at him while Pansy smirked at Draco and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

Hermione and Pansy led the group back outside of the room. Everyone stepped out and he door disappeared. Both Harry and Draco walked by the door three times thinking of a place large and comfortable enough to train the students. On the third pass a door appeared and they were not disappointed.

 ** _WHATS UP FUTHER MUCKERS!_**

 ** _How are things?_**

 ** _I'm really proud I got this out, I twasn't really prepared._**

 ** _I had forgotten what day it was._**

 ** _No idea how I did that_**

 ** _but I digress!_**

 ** _Like it? Love it? Hate me?_**

 ** _Don't forget to comment & share if you liked it. _**

**_Or even if you didn't. Lol._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed. This story is drawing to a close you guys._**

 ** _One more chapter and an epilogue_**

 ** _should do quite nicely._**

 ** _The next chapter should be a bit longer so don't be discouraged._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**

 ** _{aka ?Empress Lucifer?}_**


	16. Chapter 15

Harry and Draco were the first to enter. Once they had the chance to look around they smiled at each other then beckoned the rest of the group inside.

The room was seemingly as big as the Great Hall without the tables and teacher's stage even though it was full of training materials. The first corner held change of clothes and locker room space for everyone who entered the room prepared to train. One side was covered in completely different levels of rock climbing walls and gear. Another corner held weapons and wand extensions. The next side kept a tally of wins and losses during duels or battles. The last wall was made of a huge bookshelf that seemed almost as endless as the ceiling full of defense books and other advance dueling and battle spells. There was a space for meditation as well as a new corner specifically for healing and first aid. In the center of the room was a large circle that was raised a bit from the rest of the room to ensure everyone would be able to see any practice duels held there.

"Each of us will take a station. Pick something you think you would be good at and go there." Harry gestured towards himself and the other 6th years.

Draco took over weapons and wand extensions without a sound. His parents always kept artifacts like these in the house. He was a trained sword fighter and fencer. He wondered if his dad would have given him lessons if he knew it would end up being his downfall.

Ron moved to the rock climbing. He was good at finding leverage, not so good at keeping it...or using it to be quite honest, but he could always find a weak spot and the best places to get to safely.

Pansy took over meditation mostly because it allowed her to take and maintain control of herself and her powers. She didn't look to see if anyone was going to join her before relaxing her mind and reclining her now floating form in the air.

Blaise and Hermione had both moved to healing and first aid, because Blaise wasn't too familiar with muggle methods of first aid. He was a quick learner so while the first group was learning it from Hermione he picked it up himself them pushed her over towards the books, where he could sense she wanted to be anyway.

"The googly eyes you're making at those books are worse than the ones Draco and Potter make at each other. Just go! I'll handle this." She didn't even flinch when he yelled like most of the younger kids did, just smiled a huge all tooth grin before rushing over to the shelf and sharing books and knowledge with the first years who wanted it.

Harry made his way to the center of the room where he could help show the young ones how to duel and battle. As the group split up for the different sections he smiled.

"We'll train for one hour before heading back to our Commons. Next time we can meet a bit earlier and schedule time to rotate between each section." Everyone nodded and the largest expansion of Dumbledore's Army had begun trainings.

The next morning in the Great Hall both the young Slytherins and young Gryffindors were excited for what they had become a part of. Not only that, but there was less animosity between the 2 groups. Of course the house rivalry was stronger than any bonds formed in one night of extensive training, but it was clear it was helping to make the rivalry more fun and less hatred.

Harry swept his eyes over the room before they landed on his boyfriend and he gave him a smile. If anyone noticed they payed no real attention. Malfoy-Potter was old news for now and he was glad for that.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Harry looked back at his best friend and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Not really mate, sorry."

"S'no big deal I was just saying how 'Mione has been up all day recruiting people for training lessons so the room may be even bigger tomorrow night. She started talking to some of the older students too in the other houses." He stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"That sounds...well it sounds quite mental to be honest." Harry said taking a gulp from his pumpkin juice and looming over to the door where Hermione had finally decided to join breakfast. She rushed to the table with a huge smile on her face and her bag slung across her shoulder. Her hair seemed exceptionally fuzzy today and she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. As she sat she slammed 3 long strips of parchment full to the brim of scribbles in different handwriting. "Uh 'Mione, what are these?"

"They're names, Harry!" She said exasperated. "These are all the people who I've recruited. The war is coming faster than we thought. Mostly because you and Malfoy decided to anger the entirety of the dark magic world, but still look how many people want to join the DA extension!"

"You seriously think it's our fault, 'Mione? Would you have preferred us hate each other for the rest of our lives? Make up your mind. Being rivals is childish, but now that we're together and he makes me happy it's our fault the war is coming. Newsflash Hermione the war was already here! Now we're just prepared for it. You can have my breakfast if you want Ron." Harry stood and stormed out of the hall.

At the sudden movement across the hall, Draco looked up and rushed to follow Harry out into the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, but Draco ignored her to find out what was going on with the love of his life.

"What happened, Harry?" Draco asked softly pulling Harry into a quiet alcove once he had reached him. Harry shook his head angrily.

"Hermione just told me that its our fault the war is starting. She said we're the reason every wielder of dark magic is trying to destroy the world." Harry looked down and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his chin resting on his knees.

"Maybe it is our fault. I told you my father wouldn't approve," he said gingerly.

"So he had to turn the entire dark wizarding world against you? I mean I understand why everyone hates me, but...I just wish it was easier. Does that make any sense? I wish I could just wake up and go to sleep loving you the same way I did when I smelt the amortentia that first day." Draco looked at Harry and smiled sadly.

"Life isn't easy, Harry. We know that better than most, but that doesn't mean we should just give up without a fight. You taught me better than that, prat."

"Git."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Dray." As the words left his mouth the ground and the building began to shake. Things began falling from the ceiling, portraits slipped from the walls. "It's starting Draco."

"Harry, I'm terrified." Draco looked at him with wide eyes and a sad expression as he helped him up and pulled him towards the door to round everyone up for war.

"Honestly Dray, I am too. I may die today. We all may die. And it would be all my fault, but it must be done."

"You and your goddammed Gryffindor bravery." Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss in the midst of the castle giving another shudder. They left the alcove and headed back to the Great Hall where everyone was banding together sharing techniques for staying alive in the last 10 minutes or so before battle.

When they entered he noticed the teachers were giving orders, but everyone still seemed to be looking to him for answers and confirmation. He spoke loud enough for the room to hear him and his voice echoed.

"It's starting. If we stick together we can have minimal damage. Work with each other, I couldn't care less what bloody house you're in. This is our home and everyone here is our family. Act like it." The building shook again before a eery voice rose from the silence right outside of the castle while death eaters poured in through the front door and apparated directly into the room. Harry screamed at the snake-like man knew was behind it all. "Oh, finally got the wards down, did you Tom? I'm proud of you."

The castle shook with such finality Harry sent his friends a look pulling them in for one last hug and then kissing Draco again, making sure they were in view of his father. He could be angry when he made it out alive. He promised Draco they'd have a future. He fought his way through death eaters as he headed outside to face the man he seemed bred to hate; who hated him merely for existing.

"Nice seeing you again, Tom. How've you been?" Harry asked in a way that was almost a snarl.

"Harry Potter, have you finally decided to die?" Asked Voldemort sending a nasty hex in Harry's direction. It didn't hit him directly although it skimmed his skin grazing him like a bullet, leaving behind a searing pain and missing slices of clothes and flesh. "I wonder if you'll be as stubborn as your mother."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother."

"Oh seems I've hit a soft spot there with Little Lily Evans, haven't I?" As he asked he stepped close enough to touch Harry's scar and for some reason Harry was unable to move until contact was made. The touch sent him over the edge with wails that could only be described as shrieks of pain and agony and loss and suffering. Voldemort merely laughed. "I've heard the young Malfoy is also quite a soft spot for you. Such a shame. He would have made a great whore. I'm sure you out of anyone would understand." Harry only saw red. He's wasn't quite sure what spell he cast, but it was enough to stop the snake from talking as though they were friends, as though he didn't forcibly pry anything Harry loved from his fingers.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled to no avail. It hit Voldemort but it was as though the spell didn't stick.

"That's the thing with having multiple forms. Some spells just don't affect you anymore. I have you to thank for that Mr. Potter." Harry screamed out his frustration and dodged behind a rock as the killing curse was sent his way. "I'm done with hexes. Come forth young boy who lived. It is most certainly time for you to die!" As Voldemort turned Harry hit him with a stunning spell sending his stolen elder wand tumbling over the edge of the school grounds.

"I don't think so Tom." Before he could say another word Voldemort was performing wandless, speechless magic. He pulled objects towards him and sent them at Harry almost thousands of times faster and harder than he could think those objects could move without a wand. "Aren't you tired yet, Tom? Of this back and forth, because I know I'm tired. I'm sure Dumbledore was tired. Let's just end this."

"Interesting Potter, I was thinking the same thing." As he spoke he wandlessly lifted a piercingly sharp boulder and aimed it towards Harry. He sent it flying, but somehow when it got to Harry the rock turned and sped towards it's master instead. The closer it got to him the more speed it gained until it was barely a blur. Just as it pierced the place where his heart could be it burst into a brilliant ray of purple flames, burning him from the inside out. Harry felt his forehead burning as well and fell to his knees. It was as though there was a fire burning through his veins and then there was a voice behind him.

"It's a cleansing flame. They say that it's based loosely on the idea of Greek Fire. It only burns away the most dark and evil of subjects based on what its directed at and nothing can change its path. Since I aimed it at The Dark Lord any of his evil or darkness would burn from anyone." Pansy looked at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry about before on the quidditch pitch. That was my mother. The spell is one passed down through the females in the family. I would say it works pretty well though." She motioned towards the pile of rubbish blowing away in the wind that was once Voldemort then pulled up her sleeve to show the blazing purple eating away at the dark mark only leaving a deep red outline of what once was.

"Thank you, Pansy. This could have been a lot worse." If she was surprised Harry used her first name she didn't show it.

"I was tired of standing back watching you guys have all the fun," she said with a small smile but a sad look in her eye. "She's dead now, my mum. Another death eater saw her talking to me and called her a traitor. Hit her right in the chest with the killing curse. Straight by my head. I had to end this, Harry. Sorry if this was your destiny or whatever." Harry shook his head at her.

"I honestly couldn't care less about this war anymore." He smiled as tears ran down his face. "It's over." He whispered. "It's really over." She nodded at him and he hugged her. He ran back inside the castle then realized how much worse the battle was in here.

Sure they had won, but at what cost? Classmates were lain across the floor, pieces of the ceiling and staircases had broken and crumbled everywhere, tapestries were on fire and not one person was left without a scratch. He tried not to look at the bodies for fear of recognizing all of them. As he walked he noticed 2 heads of bright blonde hair and made his way to a corner to sit alone. Everyone needed time.

Draco was holding his mother for dear life. His father had fallen earlier and he couldn't bring himself to stare into those lifeless eyes. He imagined it would be much worse now that his father really was dead. His kissed his mother's forehead as he felt his arm begin to burn. He looked down and noticed the purple flames that seemed to be engulfing him. At the look of Draco in danger Harry stood and rushed over.

"Dray!" Harry yelled just as he saw & heard both Hermione and Ron calling for him.

"H-harry...?" Draco asked before falling to the ground in a heap of Slytherin robes, platinum hair, bruised skin and raging purple flames.

 ** _Hello My Futher Muckers_**

 ** _My Loves_**

 ** _My Hearts_**

 ** _The only thing left for you beauty's is the epilogue_**

 ** _As you all know by now I have started a new Drarry Fic_**

 ** _It's called "Mine" & it has little Scorpius & Teddy in it!_**

 ** _I love Scorpius ?_**

 ** _I really hoped you guys enjoyed this._**

 ** _I hope I didn't let anyone down with how this turned out._**

 ** _I do sincerely apologize otherwise._**

 ** _I'm not gonna get too emotional, because that is what the epilogue is for._**

 ** _Don't forget to comment, vote & share if you loved it or hate me_**

 ** _Lol_**

 ** _As always_**

 ** _I Love You Guys So Much_**

 ** _Almost as much as I loved writing this story_**

 ** _This is a big moment for me because I never usually finish anything and I actually finished this and..._**

 ** _I Love You Guys ❤️? ﾟﾒﾚ_** ** _?_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**

 ** _{ aka ?Empress Lucifer? }_**


	17. Epilogue

Draco work up to a world of bright white. He looked around himself. The infirmary? He shook his head and looked around again noticing a slightly smaller space, but it was still a sterile atmosphere. St. Mungos then? He nodded to himself and hissed when he tried to move and found his entire body was sore and groggy, as though waking from a long nap. He did manage to stretch a good bit before he realized he was terrifyingly alone. Why am I even here?

He looked around himself and noticed a calendar along one wall. He carefully forced himself to stand and made his way over to the wall with as much grace as someone hit with the jelly leg jinx. He looked at the date and couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. It was well past November of the following year. He tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't seem to gather enough oxygen. He'd missed his NEWTS! He'd missed the start of school! He tried to remember what was going on, but all he remembered was walking into Snape's class for Advanced Potions. The memory swam around him.

"Today we will be brewing a love potion. Although I find it quite difficult to show a group of students as insolent as you lot, it is required. Amortentia is known as one of the strongest love potions in existence. It's made of a combination of things that in the best of conditions creates a false sense of love and obsession. In the worst of cases it can create lust that overpowers all logic. Open your books to chapter 9, you may begin."

Draco opened his book and scanned the room. Luckily most of the Gryffindorks had paired up together. He checked again, everyone had a partner but him.

Someone was missing, but he couldn't quite place who. He looked around and nothing seemed out of place besides his lack of partner.

As everyone began brewing he could have sworn the smell was familiar. He was sure it was his partner. He knew he was gay for some time now so he figured it must have been a guy, but when he looked around he was nowhere to be found.

The door slammed open and he saw a mass of messy black hair.

Draco screamed as the pain of an incomplete memory ripped away at him. Who was that boy? Why did he smell so wonderful. Why couldn't he remember?

A mediwitch was there next, taking him back to his bed and giving him a sleeping draught. He nodded at her and took it.

The next time he woke up the calendar read February and he was beginning to panic. He still couldn't remember anything after the door opened in the potions room and here he was sleeping away another few months. Where was everyone? Did no one care where he went? Someone had to be paying for it. Where were his parents? He rolled his eyes to himself. Probably serving the Dark Lord tea & biscuits.

Something about that thought seemed off. He wasn't sure he knew what a Dark Lord was, let alone why his parents would be serving one. On instinct he looked down at his left arm and was almost surprised to see it bare, though he wasn't sure why. It had always been bare. What would have changed?

Maybe he deserved to be in St. Mungos. There were too many gaps in his memory. Just as he was going to call for a mediwitch one came to him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you today?" Her voice was quiet as if otherwise it would disturb him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." His voice was raspy from lack of use and he looked over to the witch calmly as to not destroy his Malfoy composure. "May I have some water?" The mediwitch nodded and summoned some to his bedside table.

"We will be able to tell you what happened based on everyone else's accounts once your parents arrive, but for right now you have a visitor." She looked almost sad as she told him this and decided to look away.

"Well let them in. I'm not bloody well going anywhere." He said practically snapping. She nodded and walked out. The door opened again as he sipped from his water glass. When he looked up he noticed a mess of black hair and his body went tense. "Well, this is your fault isn't it?" He asked the boy. It was the only explanation he could find.

"That's just like you, Malfoy. To blame me. It's a backfire from whatever happened." The boy shrugged. "It's like there was a plague in the wizarding world and somehow defeating it purely erased it from existence. I don't really know how to explain it..." He shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, glad this boy, whoever he was, couldn't remember things either. He felt it made them even, because he was sure it was the boy's fault he was here.

"I have no bloody idea. Your mum invited me. I tried asking her why. She knows we're not friends. We've never really ever got on. I mean, you can be a right git when you want. She said she thought it might help, though and it's nice to have someone believe in me..."

"What are you on about: we've never got on? Do I know you?"

"W-what?" The boy shook his head. "I guess not, I'm Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out and Malfoy looked at it with a strange sense of deja vu before shaking it.

"I have no idea why we wouldn't have gotten along," Malfoy said honestly, kissing the back of Harry's hand. "You're bloody gorgeous. And you apparently don't like me, but still showed up for my mother so you must be pretty stubborn. Would you tell me why I haven't scooped you up?" Harry blushed and let go putting his hand back in his pocket just as the door to the small room opened.

"Oh, my little Dragon! You're awake!" Narcissa rushed over to Draco's bedside giving him a huge hug and a kiss on each cheek. Before sitting in the chair next to his bed and grabbing his hand. "Harry! Thank you so much for being here. I wanted you to hear what the doctors said as well."

"Where's father?" Draco asked looking around and his mother took in a harsh breath.

"Your father's dead, sweetheart. I didn't realize you had forgotten so much." She kissed his cheek again although his face was frozen in surprise and anguish. It was clear the news had hurt him, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the fact that it was his father. Even if Lucius was never the best at being fatherly, he was still his dad and now he was gone and Draco didn't even remember.

"Did I miss his funeral as well?" His voice was small and Harry tried to leave. He shouldn't be here. He barely liked Malfoy now he was feeling a twinge of sympathy over lost relatives?

"I'm sorry to say you have, but it was a beautiful affair. Your father would have absolutely abhorred it." Narcissa smiled at her son and Draco looked up at her with a small chuckle and tears in his eyes. "But at least Harry's here." She finally looked up at the raven haired boy slowly trying to escape.

"I apologize, but I'm actually not sure why I'm here. I have classes tomorrow, but I am sorry for your loss." He turned to leave again and she stood up.

"Please sit, Harry. I want you to hear what has to be said. You deserve it more than anyone and I would like for you to take Draco back to school tomorrow and help him get re-acquainted." He scrunched up his nose but nodded. The head Mediwizard entered not long after.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Feltridge. Firstly I would like to apologize for the loss of memory, there was sadly nothing we could do to fix it. What we do know for the most part is why this happened. There was a darkness over the wizarding world for quite some time. We believe it to have been the work of some dark wizard. It seems that he was defeated with a cleansing flame. Therefore any remembrance of him was inevitably purified or destroyed. You seem to be quite an anomaly in the sense that you were so immersed with this dark wizard but your body was still being fed by light magic when you were brought in. My belief is that you were near this darkness for so long that it began to corrupt and eat away at your memories themselves. When the cleansing began it couldn't do anything but devour you fully because so much of you had been immersed in the darkness." When the doctor finished his explanation Draco could do nothing more than stare at him and his mother looked as though she had already heard his enough times. "Now that your awake you can leave as soon as I finish a body scan."

He pulled a wand out of his sleeve and asked Harry and Narcissa to move back. Once they did he began moving his wand in a series of circles and swishes and flicks while mumbling before a series of different colors began to rise from Draco's body showing his important vitals to the mediwizard. The part of the scan that showed his mind still burned a brilliant purple hue that Harry swore he recognized, but he shook the thought away quickly.

"You're good to go!" Feltridge said happily. "You can pick up your potion prescriptions from the front desk. I want you on sleeping draughts for the next week to ensure you get an appropriate amount of rest. I'm also sending you with a Memory sedative. It won't bring back your missing memories, but it will help to clear the remaining flames from your mind. Right now those flames are acting like a barrier so even if your body was trying to give you the modified memories, like everyone else in the wizarding world affected by the darkness, you wouldn't be able to create or keep them." Draco nodded although he only understood about half of that. Harry smiled small at him. This was the same Malfoy as before, Harry was sure of it, but this one was more willing to change for the better.

"He means if you can clear the flames you can get some of your partial memories back," Harry spoke from across the room.

"Oh, alright. Seems easy enough." He stood from the bed and stretched. The doctor nodded at him before leaving and Harry turned away as Narcissa gave Draco a change of clothes then spoke to him.

"That still doesn't explain you not remembering..." She looked at him then glanced over at Draco buttoning his shirt up on a thin pale chest. Harry wondered what the blonde would have to eat to get back his lean Seeker's physique or if he would even still want to play quidditch. If he still could. The thought of the game without the blonde Slytherin made his chest constrict oddly and he wasn't sure why. Narcissa spoke to Harry as though she didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed as though it hurt her as well.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Mrs. Malfoy..." Harry said, but before any other words could be shared Draco was dressed and his mother was pulling them both out of the room and towards the front desk, sweeping up the prescriptions and heading to the closest floo to take them back to the school. She already discussed the situation with the headmaster and they arrived back in Hogwarts through her office floo. She spoke quietly but steady.

"Headmistress can you explain why Mr. Potter doesn't remember my son."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I do remember him," Harry tried to protest but she looked down at him and almost snapped.

"Not in the way that matters! You actually made him happy when we were all too busy screwing up!" She took a deep breath and turned back to McGonagall, regaining. her composure. "Headmistress?"

"I should have known you would have been concerned." McGonagall started talking in a way that screamed apology, but a voice that demanded she wasn't sorry. "A lot of people don't know. I'm not even sure if Mr. Potter knows, but we had to obliviate those parts of Harry's memories. We saved what wasn't burning and placed it in the pensieve then destroyed the original copies, so to speak. At the sight of Mr. Malfoy engulfed in the flames both Harry's mind and body went into shock. It seems they were what is known to legend as 'The Perfect Bond'. Soul mates so to speak. The troubles on young Draco's side forced Harry's body to react to the flames even when he wasn't being touched by them. The easiest and safest solution we found was to simply remove the memories. Reset the bond. Start fresh." When she finished talking Narcissa only nodded. Harry and Draco shared looks of shock.

"I had figured as much about their bond. It was something about the way they were together at the ministry...although I can't quite remember why they were there. I thought maybe being in close proximity would restore Draco's memories. The last thing he seems to remember is potions class months before we all awoke from the darkness." Narcissa spoke quietly again. The heartbreak and confusion evident on her face.

"Maybe at the bonds full strength it could happen."

"Can we stop talking about bonds and soul mates for one minute? I don't care if Malfoy did lose his memory he hates me and I promise I don't have the inclination to be near him for longer than a class period," Harry backed his way to the door. "Thank you for letting me know my head is royally screwed though." He turned abruptly and made his way down the stairs and to his dormitory.

"I do remember how to find my way to the dungeons mother. I'll be going." Draco turned and made his leave as well.

"You're free to go whenever you please, Mrs. Malfoy. As I've said they are soul mates. Regardless of what happens they will find each other again. When that happens, when the bond is as strong as it could be, all of Draco's memories will return," McGonagall stated. "Perhaps the breaking of such a sacred and ancient bond between those two young men is the reason the rest of the wizarding world is still trying to piece together their memories as well." Narcissa nodded again and moved to the floo to let herself out.

"They will find each other," she repeated to herself before throwing in the powder and telling the floo she wished to return to Malfoy Manor.

In the hallway Draco noticed Harry, who hadn't made it to his common room and instead was sitting on the ground beside the large gargoyle with his back against the wall and his knees to his chest. Malfoy felt the need to taunt him, so he did. "You didn't have to rush out so soon, Potter. They were almost to the part about our wedding." His voice was sarcastic but Harry didn't pay his words any attention.

"I thought I was going crazy," he started quietly. "You were such a giant prat, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Where you were, what had happened... Then I started dreaming about you. About us...doing things." Harry blushed and put his forehead on his knees to prevent Malfoy from seeing his face. Draco sat beside him and ran his hand through the brunette's messy locks.

"Would you like to talk about them?" Draco asked honestly.

"No!" Harry said surprised. He snapped his head up quickly, not realizing how close Malfoy was to him. He noticed the blondes throat as he swallowed thickly before he spoke.

"Your eyes are extraordinarily green..." Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks again.

"Th-thanks, Malfoy." The blonde shook his head, never breaking eye contact. It was as if they were both in a trance.

"Call me Draco."

Harry remembered that it was within his job to help Malfoy get reacquainted to his surroundings and hard as he tried he couldn't be upset about it. Sure Malfoy had been a rude and selfish little prat for the majority of their childhood but he couldn't place anything extremely terrible the blonde had ever done.

He even recalled a time long forgotten when Malfoy ran into Luna and helped her with picking up her books, even if he did call her Looney Lovegood afterwards in front of his friends. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thought, he couldn't have been crushing on Malfoy. Although it was clear Malfoy wasn't hiding his crush.

For the next few weeks after he'd returned to Hogwarts he felt the ever growing need to constantly remind Harry how gorgeous he was and how beautiful he thought his eyes were. I guess he figured that since they were supposedly soul mates Harry couldn't flat-out deny him, just play hard to get. It would have been annoying if it wasn't so romantic the way he left white roses for him every morning in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Although those days Ginny wouldn't talk to him for an hour or so. When he asked why she said it was because she 'couldn't bare their star crossed lover thing.'

Harry was almost begging for the next potions class because he was finally going to talk to Draco. While he was recovering Malfoy had been pulled from potions just in case some of the ingredients caused his body to relapse into his comatose state. He had finally been cleared and Harry was assigned to be his lab partner. His Gryffindor courage was gone when it came to talking to the blonde without reason. Potions gave him a reason.

Harry sat on his stool at the front of the room tapping his quill. He had been the first person in class which felt odd to him. He felt as though he should have slept in. They had been doing review brewings for the last few sessions. Today was their amortentia review. Harry was glad, because he didn't remember actually having learned that lesson and he'd always wondered what the potion would smell like to him.

It didn't take long for the students to fill in, but Harry saw everything as though in slow motion when Malfoy entered the room. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything: the way his heart beat quickened for just a second before calming down, the way Malfoy's proximity to him after so long knocked his breath out of him, even the way time seemed to move to a crawl as he watched a light he could have sworn to be their magic mingle together. He watched the light show as his flaming golden aura slowly tied itself together with Malfoy's sparkling silver one filling in any gaps and holes between the 2. On instinct both Harry and Draco moved their stools closer together without a word and when their temporary professor said they could begin they did.

Harry took on his usual role of cutting up ingredients, but there was nagging feeling in the back of his head that this had happened before. He couldn't particularly remember, obviously, but it was clearly something important. Something anchored into his entire being. A moment that changed everything. Malfoy had begun talking but Harry had been lost in his thoughts. It took him a moment to let everything register.

"...pearl dust?" Harry looked around himself and shudder with a feeling of what he assumed to be clarity when he noticed that it was beside Malfoy on the side where he was stirring. He just pointed. "Well I can't get it, can I, Potter?" Harry gulped.

He decided to reach for the pearl dust with his left hand and as he leaned closer in order to reach for it, he found himself nearly inches away from Draco's face. When he looked up he noticed how close he was to the preoccupied wizard and froze. Slowly he began to notice the light dusting of sweat of Malfoy's forehead from working so close to the bubbling cauldron and the way his long eyelashes laid beautifully on his cheeks when he blinked. He finally moved back, placing the pearl dust within Malfoy's reach then looked away blushing.

He was sure this had happened before. He was almost positive, but the world was too complex to recreate the exact same scenario twice. If it did it was stuff of legends and he paled at the thought before smiling. They were the stuff of legends, he could almost hear McGonagall insisting. Draco really was his. He could feel it with every beat of his heart that he noticed was in time with Draco's. He could feel it in the way their newly intertwined magic thrummed with a power he had never felt before.

Pretty soon the room was filled with finished potions and the smell of Malfoy was almost overwhelming to Harry's nose.

"Potter, I can't say I'm surprised," Draco said after sitting back from sniffing the potion. "You do smell quite divine." Harry smiled.

"So do you."

No one saw who moved first. Maybe they moved at the same time, but the moment their lips finally met it was as if the world was burning around them and Draco noticed with bright recollection that it was. They were wrapped in flames again, but this time the color took on the pearly shade of amortentia. The flames licked at their skin and it was like bolts of passion ran through each of them. As the flames reached their heads all barriers shattered.

Draco finally pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and fell to his knees clutching his head in pain. Harry fell next to him and reached out to touch Draco's shoulder. As soon as their skin made contact though, the pain shot into his mind as well and he couldn't stop the scream that clawed out of his throat as he grabbed his head that felt like it was being pounded into mash. His mind began racing through scenario after scenario of things that felt familiar. Things so familiar they could have been real.

He saw the 2 of them in an unknown sitting room.

Draco growled lowly in his throat and pulled Harry back into him.

"Don't be a tease, Potter," he grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pulled him into a kiss. "I can't remember a time when I wasn't thinking about you, to be honest, Potter."

Then they were in what looked to be a Gryffindor colored four-poster bed. Draco's arms were snaked around his waist and for the first time he felt the remnants of a peaceful sleep.

He blinked again and they were in what looked to be a room full of things.

"Draco, not one thing in my life has been normal until I was able to hold you." Harry spoke with his head down but he clutched Draco's robes in his fist not letting the boy get away again. He pulled Draco into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his nose in the crook of his neck. Malfoy hesitantly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist before placing his forehead against Harry's shoulder.

Harry sucked in a deep breath as he was taken to another scene. One he could feel so deeply within himself he was sure it was a memory. That these were all memories. He was up on the astronomy tower and just the feel of being there was enough to break his heart. He felt a tug of pain from inside of him and he was sure that this was real. That they were real.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco said as he finally wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy, pulling him closer and gripping him tighter. "I love you so much. And I am so sorry..." He spoke into Harry's hair as he tried to rub his back soothingly.

Harry opened his eyes again to find both himself and Draco in the infirmary. He was sure a few days had passed because he felt well rested. His other memories had also come back including those about the war and it astounded him that he had forgotten them in the first place. His past memories began to intermingle with his more recent ones and he was confused, to say the least, that no one else had retained those war memories either. He heard a shuffling in the bed next to him and looked over to find a smiling Malfoy.

"Hello Love," Draco spoke to him easily, with a raspy voice that said he just woke up too, before sitting up. When he did Harry noticed that the blonde was shirtless and where his dark mark should be was now a barely noticeable small pearly dragon with pale green eyes. On his pale skin it sparkled almost like a trick of the light.

"Hi," Harry said blushing and sitting up as well.

"Harry, are you blushing?"

"Your mark is gone..." He sputtered making an attempt to change to subject. Draco looked down at his arm and smiled wide at Harry once he looked back up.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Before either of them could speak again their friends came bursting through the doors with McGonagall, Snape and Narcissa in tow. Harry figured the adults were on their way and just happened to run across the wide eyed Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Draco took a deep breath when he looked over at Harry hugging his friends. He wasn't sure how he could have forgotten the love of his life and he was pretty sure his new mark would keep him from ever doing that again. He figured it had something to do with how deeply the Dark Lord was rooted in both of them. He was a constant evil in both of their lives and he was glad to be rid of it.

Pansy punched him in the arm when he didn't look at her right away and hugged him once he did with tears in her eyes. Blaise just stood back smirking at him.

"She's been whining for ages!" He heard Ron say from across the room almost at the exact same time as Blaise. The two looked at each other and burst into a type of laughter that eased the tension in the entire room.

"It seems I was correct then?" Asks McGonagall as she stares at them with a huge grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "A perfect bond. It seems the destruction of your memories of the most vital parts of each other angered the universe." She laughed. Snape simply rolled his eyes.

"Being that you two had forgotten the importance of being with each other, Nature decided we all must forget one of the most important aspects of the wizarding world: The Destruction of the Dark Lord. You two finding each other again seemed to correct that. And I'm so very glad you did. You look happy again, my Dragon." Narcissa stood by Draco's bed and kissed his forehead then both cheeks. He looked over into those green eyes and that moppy hair before looking at her and smiling.

"I am mother."

8 Years Later

Draco Malfoy-Potter sat at his desk in Malfoy Manor. Though they decided not to live in the manor they did clean it up a bit and it was now used as the home of the Malfoy-Potter Orphanage.

Draco had to admit it was never something he thought he'd be doing, but he did love children, his own included. He and Harry had been married for almost 6 years now and sometime around the first year they discovered pregnancy options for wizards.

Did you know pregnancy potions work to help men become fertile as well? Harry didn't. He blushed so hard when the doctor mentioned it as an alternative for a surrogate that Draco almost pissed himself laughing. In the end though Harry decided to carry their first and Draco carried their second. It was all they had wanted at the time. But there were so many who needed homes.

It seemed like every time Harry went on an auror job he came back with another child. The guest bedroom was turned into more of a mini stay for children who had lost their parents, but the black house was nowhere near big enough for all the children Harry brought home. Narcissa had moved to France and told them to use the house however they saw fit. It was too big for her to be all alone and she hated it. Thanks to Luna, Hermione and a few renovation spells the place looked like a completely different mansion.

While Harry was still an auror, Draco fell in love with helping the children. He had never had a particularly big or loving family and he wanted to give that to these children. He continued to sign off on sheets that asked for interviews to meet a few children and sent the owls away.

Ever since the initial renovations he couldn't seem to get Lovegood to leave and he had to admit she did make good company. She stayed full time at the manor to take care of the children with a few prior Hufflepuffs he couldn't bring himself to remember. He called for a house elf and when one appeared he asked them to give Luna his best and then he headed to the fireplace to floo himself home. It was getting pretty late and Harry should have been home for about an hour now.

"Hey Papa!" Said 5 year old James as he ran past Draco and up the stairs with something that looked suspiciously like a small spotted kitten, followed closely by a slightly smaller 4 year old Scorpius who only waved before climbing the stairs.

"Uh, Potter? Your kids are torturing a kneazle," Draco said as he stepped into the kitchen to get some tea after removing his jacket and shoes near the door. He sat at a stool by the counter and looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

"I am acutely aware. Hermione sent it over. Its a new pet for James' birthday next week," Harry said laughing before kissing his cheek and moving around him to heat the kettle. Draco laughed with him.

"So he can have a kneazle but I can't have a baby girl?" Draco asked only half jokingly. They had had this conversation before and it always ended the same way.

"Not if you want me to carry her. You know I can't right now, Dray. I'm so close to getting that promotion." Harry whined. Draco nodded with a sad smile on his face. He was happy for Harry. He just felt like their family wasn't complete, though he wasn't quite sure why. He stood and walked around the counter, standing behind Harry, placing his hands on his love's stomach and his face in the crook of his neck.

"But your so beautiful when you're pregnant, Harry." He spoke so his breath would fan across his neck and his lips would move across the warm tan skin. Harry shivered at the contact but peeled him off when the kettle started to whistle.

"Nice try, Dray. After the promotion we can have as many kids as you want." Draco's eyes lit up.

"You promise?" Harry laughed at his husband's antics.

"Absolutely, it's a less field job. I'm tired of being the saviour, you know? This job is more my decision. I'd be running my division, choosing what jobs to go on and what to send other people on. Not to mention I'd be making almost twice what I am now." Draco smiled at him then turned around to face him before kissing the brunette on the lips.

"You'll get it. No one deserves a job like that more than you do, Harry. Always trying to help people. Speaking of, Pansy's coming to the Manor on Thursday to teach some of the Hogwarts aged girls a tamer version of the cleansing flames. More like a serving flame I think she said. There's a whole set of colors apparently. These are white. I saw her practicing it this morning. Truly brilliant magic." Harry nodded at him and kissed him again.

"Of course I'll be there. I should hear about the promotion Thursday morning and hopefully I can get off by noon." Harry nodded to himself as he spoke and Draco swore he fell in love again at the look of determination on his husband's face.

"I love you, Harry Potter and I think I always have."

"I love you too, Draco and I wouldn't change a thing."

 ** _hello my dear Futher Muckers_**

 ** _this was my longest chapter ever!_**

 ** _it is also the end of Amortentia_**

 ** _did you love it? hate it?_**

 ** _lemme know._**

 ** _i have a new story i've been working on called "Mine"_**

 ** _its adult Drarry with Scorp & Teddy_**

 ** _its the cutest thing ever_**

 ** _butttt serious moment time_**

 ** _i write because i love it, and reading you guys' comments & reactions really made it worth it. i loved being able to respond to you guys and i will continue to do so. thank you so much for your support and thank you for actually enjoying this story._**

 ** _i love you._**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


End file.
